Olivia's Vacation
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Olivia has dealt with a lot of stuff in the past few months, Elliot's departure, Simon problems and hard cases. Olivia decides its time for a major vacation. She heads down to Florida to clear her mind for a few weeks. A few drinks and hot guys on the beach. What else could she ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**This story just popped in my head. Let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

Olivia has had a rough few months, her partner and best friend fell off the face of the earth. She decided it was time to get away for a few days maybe even weeks.

She walked up to Cragen's office and knocked softly.

'Come in.' Cragen called from inside. 'Hey Liv, what's up?'

'I wanted to know if I can take two weeks off.'

'Is there a reason?'

'I just need to get away from here for a few days. I'm thinking Miami, Florida.'

'That sounds like a great idea. You seem so stressed after everything that has happened. You know, you are one strong ass girl Olivia Benson. You somehow come through those doors with a smile on your face. I don't know how you do it.'

'It's hard but life goes on. So I can take the next two weeks off?'

'Of course. Just let the guys know so they don't think you are going to leave like Elliot did.'

'I will. Thanks Don.' She walked out of the door with a weight lifted off her shoulders.

'Hey guys, I'm going to be gone for the next two weeks.'

'Where you going baby girl?' Fin looked up from his desk.

'Florida. I need a break from all the shit that I've been put through.'

'With Elliot?' Nick asked.

'Yes and my brother and we have had some tough cases. I'm sorry I'm leaving you guys like this.'

'Just promise you will come back.' Munch walked up to her.

'I would never leave you guys like that.'

'Do you need a ride to the airport?' Amaro asked.

'I was going to take a cab.'

'Why spend your money? I'll take you when do you leave?' Nick smiled as he walked closer to her.

'Sunday, I have to be at the airport by 10.'

'Ok I will pick you up 8:30?'

'That would be great. Thanks. The rest of you be safe out there. See you guys in two weeks.'

'Bye Liv.' the rest of them said in unison.

* * *

Olivia got her things together and took a cab home. She called Casey and asked her to come over and help her pack.

'I can't believe you will be gone for two weeks. What am I going to do without you?'

'Don't worry Casey, you can call or text me. I will have my phone.'

'Ok, oh my god you have to pack this!' Holding up a tiny white bikini.

'No way!'

'Yes way! You have the perfect body and who knows you might find a cute boy down there.' She winked at her as she threw the bikini in the suitcase. An hour later and a few glasses of wine they were done.

'Thanks for coming over Casey. You are the best.' Liv gave her a big hug and walked her downstairs.

'Have a safe trip. If you need anything let me know.'

Olivia was so excited to be able to go on a vacation alone and not have to deal with any drama.

* * *

Sunday finally came, Nick buzzed Olivia's apartment.

'Who is it?'

'It's me Liv.'

Olivia buzzed and let Nick in.

'Wow Liv, you look nice.' Looking her up and down, she was wearing a white tank top and short shorts.

'Aha thanks Nick. Can you help me with my bags?'

'Sure only two?'

'Yeah.'

The trip to the airport was long but Nick and Olivia had a casual conversation. They finally reached the airport.

'Well I guess this is good bye. Have a great time Liv. If you need anything I'm just a call away.'

'Thanks so much Nick. Be careful out there.'

'I will. Have a few shots for me.' He hugged her.

'I definitely will.' She got her bags and disappeared inside the airport. She boarded the plane and as soon as she reached her seat she was fast asleep.

* * *

'Good Afternoon everyone, we will be landing in Miami shortly. The current temperature is 85 degrees, so ladies get your bikini's ready and thank you for flying with American Airlines.' The captain said of the intercom.

Olivia checked into her hotel and settled in her room. She took a cold shower and threw on a summer dress. She got her bag and sunglasses and walked along the boardwalk. She stopped at a bar for a few drinks.

A cute Italian guy with tattoos all over his arms and a nice 6 pack introduced himself. 'Hi, I'm Tony.'

'Hey Tony, I'm Olivia.'

'Nice to meet you Olivia. Where are you from?'

'New York City.'

'Wow really? I'm from Jersey.'

'That's nice.'

'What do you do for a living?'

'I'm a detective.'

'Interesting, I'm a lawyer.'

'That's nice. Are you married?'

'I'm divorced. How about you?'

'I don't have time for a relationship I am constantly at work.'

'My job tore my relationship apart. I guess I'm now married to my job.'

'Same here.'

'Well it was nice meeting you Olivia. Here's my number maybe we can meet up for dinner sometime.' He wrote his number on a cocktail napkin and gave it to her. She did the same.

By the time she left the bar the sun was setting, she went and sat on the beach to watch the sun set. From a distance she saw a man that looked just like Elliot, he had more tattoo though and a sculpted body. He was walking a dog along the water. She shook her head, '_I'm drunk. It's not him. It can't be.'_

* * *

Olivia went back to her hotel room, ordered room service, enjoyed a movie and fell asleep. The next morning she was woke up early, she put on the tiny bikini that Casey had packed, got her beach bag, book, sunglasses and tanning lotion and headed to the beach.

It felt nice to be able to sit in the sun and not have to worry about anything. In a matter of hours, about fifteen guys had come up to her and asked her to play football, go swimming, or get a drink at the bar. She declined every offer. She took a picture of the beach and sent it to her friends at the precinct. She applied more tanning oil on her toned legs, flat stomach and thin arms. She looked like a fitness model. As she was enjoying a margarita, a man walked up to her.

'Hello Liv never thought I would see you here.' A familiar voice said.

Olivia looked up and was shocked to see who it was, the same guy she saw yesterday walking the dog.

'Elliot?' she said as she stood up on her elbows. _'Well there goes my vacation. Fuck!' _she thought.

'Olivia.' He smiled down at her.

'What…What…What are you doing here?'

'I've been living here for a few months.'

'That's nice, how have you been?'

'I've been better. How about you?'

She looked down, does she lie or tell him the truth. 'You know the answer to that Elliot.'

'I'm going to let you enjoy the sun, how about I come to your room tonight and we talk about things?'

'Give me one good reason I should do that.'

'I don't have an answer to that.' He started to walk away.

'El, wait. I'm in room 513. Come there at 7.'

'Thanks Liv.'

She called Casey as soon as he left.

'Hey Liv what's up?'

'He's here!'

'What?'

'He is here!'

'Olivia are you ok? Who's there?'

'Elliot! Elliot Stabler!'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes.'

'What happened?'

'He came up to me, and he said he wanted to talk to me. And he's coming to my room tonight at 7.'

'You call me as soon as he leaves. Oh and wear that red mini dress. Show him what he left behind.'

'Will do, bye Casey.'

It was 5 when she gathered her things and walked to her room. She took a shower, shaved and curled her hair. She slid on the red dress with black heels. 7 o'clock came around and there was a knock on the door.

'Hey Elliot. Come in.' He was wearing white shorts and a blue polo top with tan shoes.

'Wow Liv, you look nice.'

'Thanks.'

There was an awkward silence as they sat on the balcony overlooking the ocean.

'I'm all ears Elliot. Tell me, why you left, why you never said good bye, why you did this to me?'

'Olivia, I shot a girl an innocent little girl. Do you realize what that did to me?'

'I know Elliot but you could have gone to therapy or something.'

'I couldn't deal with therapy. That shit doesn't work.'

'Yeah but running away totally does.'

'Maybe I shouldn't have ran away but Olivia a little girl. I killed a girl just to save a rapist.'

'You saved a lot of people Elliot.' Tears started to form in her eyes. 'You saved me, Fin, Munch, Cragen and a lot of other people.'

'I couldn't deal with it. I'm still trying to get over it.'

'You won't get over it Elliot. You never will. You learn to deal with it, and continue with your life.' She placed her hand on top of his. 'Everyone misses you Elliot, your kids especially.'

'I never wanted to hurt you Liv. I just panicked. '

'Partner's for 13 years and not even one phone call.'

'I didn't think you would want to talk to a child killer.'

She got up and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. 'I forgive you for what you've done Elliot to Jenny. I just can't forgive you for what you have done to me.'

He wrapped his arms around her waist.' And I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon.'

Olivia's head was on his shoulder. 'Liv, look at me.'

'I can't Elliot.'

'Please Liv just look at me.' She slowly lifted her head and looked at him.

'I'm sorry for the pain and suffering I put you through. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. 'She gave him a half smile and kissed his forehead.

'I think you should go now Elliot. Please.'

'I don't want to leave you ever again Olivia.'

'Elliot this is just too much.' She sniffed as she got off his lap.

He pulled her back down and kissed her. 'Elliot I can't do this.' He kissed her neck.

'Elliot I said stop, please leave.' She pushed herself off of him.

Elliot got up and walked towards the door. 'I'll call you tomorrow Elliot.'

'Good Night Olivia.'

As he disappeared down the hallway Olivia closed the door and tears fell down her face. How was she supposed to forgive a man that hurt her so bad? She missed her best friend but is she really ready to allow him back into her life? Olivia barely slept that night; a thousand things ran through her mind, the kiss, their friendship, what people at the precinct would say.

**Reviews are fabulous ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you guys are liking the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up to a text from Elliot:

_hey, call me when you're up, so we can meet at the beach or something._

Olivia thought everything that had happened yesterday was a dream, but clearly it wasn't. She called Elliot.

'Good morning beautiful. Where do you want to meet?'  
'Um I was actually going to spend the day alone.'  
'Why though? I'm here.'

'Look Elliot I came here to get away from the drama and stress. Hanging out with you is going to cause me a big headache. I think I deserve some time alone after all you put me through. I need a few days to soak everything in.'

There was a long pause. 'Fine if that's what you want.'

She hung up without saying good bye. She threw on a black bikini got her beach stuff and headed to the beach. She wasn't going to let some guy who walked out on her ruin her vacation. It was lunch time so she went to the bar that she first went to when she arrived to Miami.

* * *

' Hey you're Tony right?'

'Olivia! Hey I thought you forgot about me.'

'No i didn't sorry I didn't have time to call you something came up.'

'No problem. Are you doing anything tonight?'

'No. What do you have in mind?'

'Dinner and maybe a club after?'

'A club? I think I'm too old for a club.'

' don't be silly 35 year olds go to clubs all the time.'

'I'm actually 41.'

'Are you serious?' Tony was actually surprised by her age.

'Yeah.'

'I'm 43 and I think we are both young enough to go to a club. So what do you say I'll meet you at the front of the hotel at 7?'

'Sounds great.' Olivia got her lunch and went back to the beach. She was actually really excited about tonight. She called Casey and updated her on everything.

'Hello sexy tan women. How are you?'

'I'm great. I met this guy named Tony at the bar he's 43 a lawyer from jersey full of tattoos and single. We are going to dinner and a club tonight.'

' that's amazing Liv! What about Elliot?'  
'I need time away from him. We were supposed to hang out today but I told him I needed time to think.'

'Good, I'm glad you're having a great time. I got to go but have fun tonight. Call me tomorrow.'

* * *

Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon tanning. She went back to the hotel room and took a shower and shaved. Curled her hair again, she picked out a light blue dress that showed off her legs and fit her body perfectly. She put on gold earrings and a matching necklace. She slipped on white sandals and she was out the door.

'Wow Olivia you look amazing!'Tony said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly.

'Thanks you look nice yourself.' Olivia climbed into the taxi and headed off to the restaurant.

'I hope you like steak.' Tony broke the silence.

'I love steak.'

They pulled up to a beautiful restaurant called BLT steak.

'Wow Tony, this is absolutely beautiful.'

'Beautiful place for a beautiful lady.' he smiled at her. 'Hi we have 7:30 reservations under the name Marino.'

'Ah, yes. Follow me Sir.'

They took a seat in front of a big window that had a beautiful view. Olivia was in shock, she never thought she would be on a fancy date like this.

'So tell me about yourself Olivia, do you have any siblings?'

'I have a step brother named Simon. What about you?'

'I have a younger sister, Dominique and an older brother Joseph.'

'Very nice. I don't have a family. Uhm, my mom was an alcoholic and my dad…uhm wasn't around.' She started to form tears.

'Let's change the topic. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset.'

'It's ok.' She smiled at him as her tears dried up.

'So what kind of detective are you?'

'I work for the Special Victims Unit in the city.'

'Wow, you deal with lots of rapes and stuff.'

'Yeah. It's so sad, but it feels good to get rapists off the street.'

'What made you want to go into that type of career?'

'My mother was raped and nine months later I came to the world.' She was surprised that she was letting this stranger know her story. But in all honesty she didn't care.

'Wow, that's quite a story. '

Their food came out and they ate in silence.

'So Tony, what are you doing here in Miami?'

'I just needed time away from the job and life. I guess you can say I ran away from my problems.' Tony looked upset.

'You didn't run away from your problems. You're giving your body and brain time and relaxation. That's actually why I came here. I've had a rough few months and I just needed to step back and take a breather.' She placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

'You're right. We should get going.' They got gathered their things, he paid the bill and they were off to the club.

As soon as they reached the club they were on the dance floor.

'For a guy you really know how to dance.' Olivia smiled as she grinded up on him.

'I've learned these moves throughout the years.'

After a few drinks and many songs Olivia was having a great time. A slow song came on and her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were softly on her hips.

'I'm having a great time Olivia.'

She smiled and looked up at him. 'Me too and please call me Liv.'

'Liv, have I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?'

'I don't think you have.' She smiled rubbing her face into his neck.

After a few more songs, they decided to leave. Olivia was a little drunk, so Tony picked her up off her feet.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

'Picking you up, last thing I need is you falling on your face.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Tony placed her in the cab and they reached the hotel quickly.

'Well I guess this is good bye.'

'Why don't you come upstairs?' Olivia grabbed his hand.

'I don't want to take advantage of you like Liv. Why don't you sleep off the alcohol and we'll talk tomorrow.'

'Please. I'm fine, see look.' she walked in a straight line and touched her nose. Tony smiled and walked over to her. 'Fine Liv.'

Holding each other's hand they made it to her room. As soon as he closed the door Olivia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his soft lips. He placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. She let out a moan and walked backwards towards the bed. She pushed him onto the bed and placed her knees on either side of his legs.

'Wait Liv, are you sure about this? I know you're stre…' he couldn't finish his sentence because his lips were taken over by hers.

'Yes I'm sure.' He turned her over onto her back and kissed her neck. She lifted his shirt over his head, soaking in his delicious body. He lifted her dress up her thighs, leaving soft kisses all over her legs. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and in one deep thrust he was inside her. The room was filled with moans and groans and the smell of hot sex.

'T …tony that was amazing.' Olivia said trying to catch her breath. He collapsed onto the bed.

'You were amazing Liv.' He looked over and smiled at her. She shifted into his arms and they slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Going to give the E/O relationship a little break. This story can go in any direction. let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank all of you beautiful readers for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking the story. And for those who don't like it, you can kiss my fan girl ass because this is my story and I will write whatever the hell i want. :) Happy reading!**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next day in the strong grip of Tony; she slowly slipped out of bed and went to her phone. 2 texts messages and 3 missed calls.

Text 1: _Hey, when can I see you? - El_

She didn't even want to think of Elliot, she had an amazing night and the thought of Elliot ruined her happiness. She didn't respond back to him.

Text 2: _Hey girl, call me I want to hear all about this date! Love you – Casey._

The 2 missed calls were from Elliot and the other one was from Casey. She decided to call Casey.

'I thought you had forgotten about me.'

'Casey, I talked to you yesterday.'

'Tell me about Tony!'

'Ok, well like I said he's 43 from jersey. He has two siblings, he's a lawyer. He has a few tattoos on his arms. He looks like a body builder, nice abs and strong arms. He's bald.'

'So kind of like Vin Diesel?'

'Yeah pretty much. But he is a really great guy. He didn't want to come up to my room because he didn't want to take advantage of me.'

'Sounds like a good guy. What's his last name?'

'No.'

'Liv, please I need to make sure he's clean.'

'Fine, Marino.'

'Great, I'll let you know what I find.'

She hung up the phone and turned around.

'Good morning beautiful.' Tony closed the gap between them and kissed her.

'Good morning, how'd you sleep?'

'I slept very well. How about you?'

'It was nice to sleep in someone's arms.'

'I was going to go back to my hotel room and…' There was a knock on the door that interrupted him. Olivia grabbed a rope from the closet, Tony quickly grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom, and she looked through the peep hole. Of course it was Elliot. She opened the door.

'Hello Elliot. How may I help you today?'

'I was worried you haven't answered my texts or calls. Who's that?'

'This is Tony.'

'Hi, um Liv I'm going to go. Call me later ok?' He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Elliot entered the room.

'What are you doing here Elliot?' she crossed her arms as she walked towards him.

'I said I was worried.'

'You're worried now, but all these months you weren't worried about me?!' She started to yell.

'Liv, calm down.'

'Don't come into my fucking hotel room, while I'm on fucking vacation and tell me to fucking calm down Elliot! And don't you dare call me Liv. You lost that privilege when you left me!'

'I am so sorry OLIVIA that I was worried about you OLIVIA. I told you that I was sorry and I couldn't take back what I did. Clearly you have cleared your mind enough to go and fuck some stranger OLIVIA!' he screamed at her.

'My sex life isn't any of your business Eliot! See unlike you, I actually get to know the person before I go and fuck them. And Tony is a great guy! Better then you at least!' Olivia sat at the end of the bed trying to calm down. Elliot was pacing around the room trying to think of the right words to say.

'Look Olivia, I can't take back what I did. But I don't want to end a 13 year friendship with a girl that I love more than I have ever loved my own wife. I was going to come back eventually.'

'And you expect me to sit here and wait for you to come back? Or wait was I supposed to run after you?' Tears fell down her cheek. Elliot got down on one knee and wiped them away.

'Don't cry. Please.'

'This is hard for me Elliot. It really is. I really cared about you; the minute that Cragen said you weren't coming back I lost it. I blamed myself. I didn't know how to deal with someone walking away from me. I have no one El; you were all that I had.'

'It's going to take time to forgive me, I know that. But I'm at the point in my life that I have no one either. My kids won't talk to me, Kathy divorced me. Why do you think I came down here? I'll do anything to have you back. I just need someone really bad. I've never felt so alone. Olivia I love you and if I have to fight to get you back then that's what I'll do.' At this point Elliot was crying also.

Liv leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and she placed her hands on his face.' El, you know that I love you no matter what happens. You were my best friend for 13 years and I hope that we can still be friends. I will help you through this. Do you understand me?'

'Yes.' he whispered as he looked her directly in the eyes. Olivia leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, lightly pushing her on to the bed. He crawled on top of her kissing her neck.

'Wait El, I can't do this.'

'Why not?' He mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck.

'Because, I think I might actually have something with Tony.' Elliot jumped off the bed. He was shocked to hear the words come out of her mouth.

'Are you serious?'

'El, you had 13 years to have me.'

'I guess you're right. I'm going to go. Call me if you want to hang out or something. Bye Olivia.'

'Good bye Elliot.' She shut the door and fell to the ground and started to cry. Suddenly her phone rang; she got up and ran to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Hey, I hope I'm not disturbing anything.' Tony said from the other end of the line.

'No, he just left. Do you want to meet at the beach in 20?' she sniffed.

'Are you crying?'

'No, just allergies.'

'Whatever you say. I'll see you at the beach in 20. Bye.' She hung up the phone and threw on a red tiny bikini and was off to the beach.

'Wow, you look stunning.'

'I barely have any clothes on.'

'So, you still look stunning. Come on I got us 2 chairs and a few drinks.'

'Trying to get me drunk already?' She laughed as she followed him to the chairs.

'So, tell me about him.'

'His name is Elliot. He was my partner for 13 years at the precinct. A few months ago, we were all stuck in a scary situation and Elliot ended up shooting a girl. He ran off without saying good bye and this is the first time I've seen him since the shooting.'

'Did you have a thing with him?'

'No, he was married, he has five kids. I always loved him but I knew that he was married and I respected that.'

'Liv, you are honestly the sweetest lady I have ever met.' He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. 'If you need some time alone with him I understand. It may be hard not seeing you but if you need space then I respect that.'

'Thanks Tony.' Olivia felt her phone vibrate it was a text from Casey.

_He's clean. He's all yours. Enjoy the Italian sausage _;)

She smiled and threw her phone in the bag. She had the biggest smile on her face. She could definitely see herself having a future with this guy and she hoped he thought the same.

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading, i'm really starting to like this Tony guy. Don't worry this is still going to be a E/O story, but tony will be staying for a while. and as always reviews are fabulous **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone for reading and for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. I hope you are enjoying the story. **

* * *

'Want to go jet skiing? 'Tony said a few hours later.

'I've never gone jet skiing before.'

'Well there's a first for everything come on lets go.' They stood up and walked to the rental booth together.

'Hi, can we rent two jet skis please.'

'Tony, I'm not riding that thing alone.'

'Fine, can we have one?'

They got their life jackets on and they were off. The entire time she held on to him, she felt safe and secure.

'So did you have fun?' He said as he helped her get off the Jet Ski.

'Yes, that was amazing thanks for taking me.' She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

'Come on lets grab some lunch.'

They enjoyed lunch, went back to the beach to play some football and go swimming. It was starting to get late so they decided to walk back to the hotel.

'Are you doing anything tonight?' Olivia asked as they got on the elevator.

'No, what do you have in mind?'

'Maybe dinner?'

'Sure, what time?'

'Let's make it 8. I want to take a little nap before we go out again.'

'Sounds great see you at 8.' He opened the door for her, gave her a kiss and left.

Olivia took a cold bubble bath; she couldn't get Elliot out of her mind. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text.

_Do you want to do dinner tomorrow? We need to talk. – Liv._

He responded almost instantly.

_Sure, where do you want to go?_

_Just come to my hotel room, we'll order room service. Come over around 7._

_Ok, I'll see you then._

She then called Casey.

'Hey Liv, what's up?'

'Do you have time to talk?'

'Yeah, are you ok?'

'I don't know. I'm not in danger or anything. I've just been thinking about things.'

'You think you still have feelings for Elliot, but you really like Tony because he is sex and hot and amazing. But you've known Elliot for so long so you are pretty much trapped.'

'How do you know me so well?'

'Because I'm your best friend and I kind of knew it was going to happen. You want my opinion?'

'Yes.'

'I think that you need to sit down with Elliot, no sex, no cuddling, just talk. Tell him what is on your mind. Just be honest with him. Maybe he should come back to the city, be with his kids, start seeing a therapist, and get a job. As for Tony, I really like him, I really do. I love how he makes you so happy. But don't get too caught up in the sex. Yeah I know I said have fun with the Italian sausage but still. Liv, we both know you still love Elliot. You can deny all you want.'

'I think you're right Casey, I do love him. But he hurt me so bad that I don't know if I can still love him.'

'You can't control what your heart wants. Make him fight for you Liv.'

'Alright. Thanks Casey. I got to go and get ready for dinner tonight. Love you so much. See you soon.'

Olivia got out of the bath, did her hair and make-up and put on a maxi dress. Around 8 there was a knock on the door.

'Hey, you look nice.' He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue top.

'You look beautiful as always. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, let's go.' She grabbed her purse and went off to dinner. The entire time Olivia was quiet, she didn't say much and she kept zoning out.

'Liv, what's wrong?'

'Huh?'

'What is wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm just tired.'

'Have I said or done anything to make you upset?'

'No, no it's not you.'

'Is it Elliot?'

Olivia looked down; she didn't want to answer him.

'Hey, look at me. You can tell me what is wrong.'

'Yes, it's Elliot.'

'I thought so. I saw the look in your eyes when he came in your room the other day.'

'God, I'm so sorry Tony.' She brought her head to her hands and cried.

'Liv, please don't be sorry. You can't control what the heart wants and it's clear that your heart wants Elliot.'

'I think everyone knows me better then I know myself.'

'Come on; let's get you back to your room. You need some rest.'

'I'm sorry Tony, you're such a great guy and these past few days have been amazing. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done.'

'We can still be friends Liv. And stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you, I promise.'

They arrived at the hotel; she hugged him and walked upstairs to her room. She changed in to her pajamas and went to bed. She woke up the next morning doing her usual routine, got dressed, went to the bar and tanned all day.

7 o'clock came around and Elliot was at her door knocking.

'Hey, come in.' She was glowing. She had a purple dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was in a pony tail, with light make-up on. He was wearing black pants and a blue polo that brought out his eyes.

'You look beautiful Liv.' They ordered room service and ate on the balcony.

'I'm just going to say it, because there is really no reason for me to sugar coat this. Elliot, you should come back to the city. Find an apartment near the kids, get a good job and be happy. You said if you have to fight to get me back then you will, well this is what you have to do to get me back. I want you back in the city as soon as possible.'

'I'll do anything Liv, I'll get an apartment, get a job and I will be happy not only for myself but for you too.'

'And since it may take time to sell your apartment here and get one in the city. You can live with me. I have a spare bedroom that you can use.'

'I would really like that Liv.'

'But there are rules, no funny business. '

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I don't want to be fucking you every night.'

'I wasn't planning on fucking you at all.' Olivia's eyes widen, she was shocked.

'Oh.'

'Unless you want to.'

'Just one step at a time.' Before they even realized it, it was 11 o'clock.

'I should get going Liv.'

'Ok, I'll see you later.' She opened the door and he walked out. Not before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She closed the door with a smile on her face. She was so happy that everything went so easily with Tony and Elliot.

* * *

**Don't worry I plan to bring Tony back later on, but now its E/O time. Thanks for reading. Reviews are fabulous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I came up with this really quick, since i'm getting so many reviews. I'll have an other chapter soon. But for now you can entertain yourselves with this. Thanks so much for the reviews. It makes me so happy to know people actually like my story.**

* * *

For the rest of her vacation, Olivia spent her time with Elliot, she had dinner with tony a few times also. Elliot gave her space when she needed it. Shockingly they had no sex, Olivia was tempted a few times but she controlled herself. It was the last day of her vacation, she had packed her suitcases. There was a knock on the door.

'Hey Tony, how are you?'

'I'm good can I come in?'

'Yes of course.'

'I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can still be friends, maybe go out to dinner once in a while. '

'Thanks Tony, it was great meeting you. I would love to go out to dinner with you.' She smiled at him.

'I also wanted to give you this. I thought you may like it.' He handed her a gift bag. She sat on the end of the bag and opened the bag.

It was a tiffany & company necklace, shaped key, covered in diamonds. It was the perfect size. 'Wow, this is beautiful Tony.'

'I'm glad you like it. I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry so I thought something simple would do the trick.' She got up and gave him a hug.

'Thank you so much. I hate to say good bye but my taxi is going to be here soon and I have to finish packing.'

'This isn't good bye, this is see you later. Have a safe flight Liv.' He hugged her once more and left the room. Shortly after Elliot came in.

'Hey Liv, are you ready to go?'

'Yeah. Can you put this necklace on for me please?'

'Sure, wow this is really pretty. Tiffany and Company? Never thought you shopped there.'

'I don't, Tony stopped by and gave it to me.'

'Oh, well that was nice of him. Let's go, the taxi is downstairs.'

While waiting to board their plane, Olivia called Nick.

"Hey stranger.'

'Hey, I just wanted to make sure you are still picking me up tonight. My plane lands at 4.'

'Yea I'll be there.'

'By the way I'm bringing someone with me.'

'You're gone for two weeks and you already found someone.'

'Well I found him 13 years ago.'

'It's Elliot?'

'Yeah. I got to go. I'll see you soon.'

'Bye.'

They boarded the plane and safely landed in the city a few hours later. Olivia saw Nick and ran to him with open arms.

'I've missed you so much Nick!'

'Missed you too. Are you going to introduce me?'

'Oh yeah, this is Elliot Stabler, El this is Nick Amaro. My partner.

Those words stabbed his heart. He was her only partner not this Nick guy. He shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Same, I've heard a lot about you. Let's get going, I'm sure you're excited to be home.'

'Yes, I am.'

They reached her apartment, brought their bags up, Nick said his goodbyes and they were alone in the apartment.

'This place hasn't changed one bit.'

'I'm never here anymore, sometimes me and Nick stay late at the precinct and we just sleep in the cribs.'

'He seems nice.'

'He really is. He has a daughter named Zara; he is going through a divorce with his wife though.'

'Why is that?'

'Cheating and stuff.'

'Did he sleep with someone?'

'Look, it's none of our business, we should just drop it.'

'Did he sleep with you?'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.'

'Elliot, who I sleep with isn't anybody's problem. You know that already.'

'Just tell me Liv.'

'Yes I did sleep with him. Happy?'

'I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back later.'

'Run away as usual. Bye Elliot.' she mumbled.

She watched him walk out the apartment, she just rolled her eyes. She started to do her laundry and unpack. There was a knock on the door.

'Hey Casey!'

'Oh my god you look great! I've missed you so much.'

'Me too.'

'Where's Elliot?'

'He ran off to a bar.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I told him I slept with Amaro and he bitched.'

'Not even 5 minutes and he left already.'

'I honestly don't care. It just shows that he doesn't care about getting me back.'

They talked for hours. Elliot still wasn't back. Casey left and Olivia was bored already. She called Nick.

'Miss me already?'

'Hehe yeah, um can I come over? I'm bored and lonely.'

'What about Elliot?'

'Can I come over please? I'll explain everything.'

'Sure.'

'See you soon.'

'Olivia changed into something more comfortable and took a cab to Nick's house. She knocked and little Zara opened the door.

'Olivia! I missed you!' The little girl ran into her arms giving her a big hug.

'I've missed you too! Can I come in?'

'Of course. '

'Hey Liv, are you ok?'

'Yeah, I just needed someone to talk to.'

'Zara, please go to your room me and Liv need to talk about adult stuff.'

The little girl ran into her room to play with her dolls.

'Liv, what's going on?'

'Am I a slut?'

'No.'

'Yes I am. I've slept with you, then Tony in Miami.'

'Who's Tony?'

'I met him in Miami, very nice guy. But anyway, am I slut?'

'Just because you slept with me and Tony doesn't make you a slut. You are single, you're young. You are living life wild and free.'

'Stop quoting song lyrics I'm serious.' Nick moved closer to her on the couch putting his arm around her shoulder.

'You are not a slut. What happened with Elliot?'

'We were talking about you and he asked me if we slept together. I couldn't lie so I said yes.'

'He ran off didn't he?'

'Yeah, he went to some bar like he always does. This is all my fault.'

'Liv, look at me, this is not your fault. You told him the truth. But it shows that he might actually have feelings for you. Him getting upset like that and running away.'

'You're right. Thanks for listening Nick. How are you and the wife going?'

They talked on the couch for hours, she never left his touch. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch. Olivia's head was on his lap, his legs were up on the table. Elliot came home to an empty apartment too drunk to realize that Liv wasn't there.

* * *

**Like i said it was a quick chapter. I always had a thing for Olivia and Nick. Not surprised that Elliot ran off. This story can go any where. Reviews are fabulous. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews. Happy reading!**

* * *

Little Zara woke up at around 3 in the morning from a bad dream.

'Daddy! Daddy!'

Nick jerked up from the couch nearly pushing Olivia off of him.

'What is it sweetie?'

'I had a bad dream.'

'Its ok honey, come on lets go back to bed.'

Liv laid back on the couch glancing at the clock. She got up grabbed her things and was about to walk out the door.

'Liv, where are you going?'

'I have to get home.'

'It's 3 in the morning, you are staying over. Come on lets go.'

Nick gave her one of his shirts and slipped into bed. A few hours later, Nick's alarm went off.

'Liv wake up.'

'No fuck you.' groaned.

'Well good morning to you too.'

Olivia tossed over. 'Sorry, I'm not a morning person.' she giggled.

'I would have never guessed.'

'I have to go; I'll see you at work. Thanks for letting me stay the night.'

'No problem. Feel better Liv.'

Olivia took a cab and went home to shower and get dressed for work. Elliot was still passed out on the couch. Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked passed him. As she was stepping out of the shower, Elliot was leaning against the sink.

'Shit Elliot you scared me.'

'Where were you last night?'

'I went to a friend's house.'

'Who's?'

'Nick's.'

'Of course.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing.' He started to walk out of the bathroom.

'No Elliot just tell me.'

'Have a great day at work. Bye Olivia.'

'You being a complete ass to me isn't going to get you very far! I hope you remember that I'm letting you stay in my apartment! '

'It's just hard to see you with all these other guys.'

'Elliot, Nick's my partner. I'm sure you have had partners in the past that you wanted to sleep with. Tony was just a good time and I realized that it's better off just friends and luckily he understands that. You are giving me the hardest time out of everyone. It's funny the guy who has known me the longest should know how to treat me right and with respect. Yet it's Tony who has been the most caring and respectful.'

'Liv, you are the partner that I want to sleep with. I'm sorry that I never took the chance during the 13 years we were partners. I was married with kids and I couldn't just sleep with you. I was very faithful to my marriage even though I wasn't home as much. I'm divorced now and now I am able to sleep with whoever I want. And it's you and nobody else but you. I don't want to just sleep with you; I want a future with you. Liv. You are my happily ever after. '

'I love you Elliot Stabler.' She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his soft lips that still tasted like beer.

'I've waited so long for you to say that Liv.'

'It's going to take time, but I want to make this work. '

'Liv, I really screwed up.'

'I know you did. '

'I would take back everything I did to hurt you in a heartbeat.'

'But you can't. Look I have to go to work. We will talk about this tonight.' She got dressed, kissed him good bye and was off to work.

* * *

At the precinct everyone greeted Olivia with hugs and I missed you's.

It was the middle of the day when Olivia got a call from Elliot.

'Hey, what's up?'

'I found a therapist. I have an appointment at 4 so I won't be back till around 7. You can eat dinner without me.'

'Ok.'

'Bye Liv.'

'Wait, El.'

'Yea?'

'I'm proud of you.'

* * *

The rest of the work day was a drag. Olivia was finally able to go home at 5. She picked up some groceries and went home. 7 o'clock came around and Elliot was home.

'Liv, I'm home.' He was dressed in a suit holding a briefcase.

'Hey, you look nice.'

'Thanks, I had a few job interviews today.'

'How'd they go?'

'Really good. '

'I made dinner; I wanted to wait for you.'

'I told you to eat without me though.'

'I didn't want to eat alone. 'He smiled at her and gave her kiss.

'This is really good Liv.'

'Thank my cook books.' He smiled taking another bite of his chicken.

'Your partner called me today.'

'Nick? Why?'

'He just wanted to talk. Liv, I'm sorry if I made you think you were a slut or a whore. Because you really aren't. I was just jealous, that men were all over you and I couldn't have you.'

She got up and stood behind him running her arms over his chest placing her head on his shoulder.

'I'm all yours now Elliot. But you have to respect the fact that Nick is my partner and Tony is my friend.'

'That's fine. Mmm, Liv you smell great.' He stood up and faced her. He leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms traveled up and down her back. His hands traveled down to her ass, cupping her cheeks. Olivia let out a moan. Her hands slid underneath his suit jacket pushing it off his shoulders. Next was his tie. Elliot's lips traveled up and down her neck. Olivia started working on his shirt buttons.

'Just rip it off Liv.' He mumbled as he began to suck on her breasts. Olivia did what she was told, ripping the shirt off his back. The sound of the buttons falling on the floor echoed in the room. Elliot picked her up and placed her on the counter and made love for the first time. Somehow they made it to the couch for round 2 and the bedroom for round 3 and the shower for the finale.

'Jesus Christ Elliot, I never knew you had that much energy in you.' She said trying to catch her breath.

'I never knew how flexible you were Liv.'

'Neither did I.' she laughed as she climbed into bed. As soon as their heads hit the pillow they were asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As always reviews are fabulous. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know the title is Olivia's vacation, but i came up with more ideas after the vacation. So I'm in the process of thinking of a new title. But for now just keep reading and reviewing. :)**

* * *

The next four months flew by, Elliot had a successful job at an office complex. Olivia was kicking ass at the precinct as usual.

Olivia met up with Tony once every few weeks for dinner, either in the city or in Jersey. Their friendship was growing, they considered themselves brother and sister. Elliot had met Tony on numerous occasions, Elliot approved of their friendship.

Olivia and Nick's partnership was strong. Olivia had sat him down one night and told him that things were going well with her and Elliot and the hot sex between the partners had to stop. Elliot also met Nick, he made sure Nick knew if he ever hurt his Olivia, he would regret it. Every so often Nick, Zara, and his mom would come over to Olivia's apartment for sunday dinner's and movie nights.

Olivia was happier then ever that she had such wonderful people in her life.

It was 5 o'clock, Cragen let everyone go home early since they did such a great job with a recent case. Olivia grabbed her things and headed out. The cold November breeze sent a tingling feeling all over Olivia's body as soon as she stepped outside. She took a cab to the market that was down the street from her apartment. It was Friday so that meant that Elliot would be home around 630. Olivia grabbed a few groceries and rushed home to make dinner.

'Honey I'm home !'

'I'm in the kitchen babe.'

Elliot put his briefcase on the table in the hallway and walked to the kitchen. Olivia had changed yoga pants and one of his shirts. She was cutting some vegetables when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

'Mmm, it smells good. What are you making?'

'Steak and steamed vegetables.'

'Sounds delicious. Do I have time to shower?'

'You have 10 minutes.'

'Want to join me?'

'I wish. Now go shower you smell bad.' She stuck her tongue out at him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

'This is delicious. You've become a real good cook lately.'

'Thanks, I'm tired of pizza and chinese every night.'

'Same. Here, I'll wash the dishes.'

'Thanks I'll go take a shower then maybe we can watch a movie.'

She gave him a kiss and took a shower. After her shower, she walked into the living room and stood in front of the television. Elliot's eyes widen, his mouth went dry he was speechless. Olivia was wearing a black lace baby doll. Her breasts were about to spill out. Her hair was still wet, little drops of water fell onto her soft olive skin. She had black pumps on to finish off the outfit.

'Do you like what you see?' Elliot nodded.

She turned around and bent down to turn off the television, trying to tease him. She walked over to the couch where he was sitting and put her knees on either side of his legs, her body was inches away from his. He tried to grab her breasts, but she grabbed his wrists.

'No touching Elliot.' She whispered into his ear. She kissed his neck and moved her hands down to his pants. She could feel him getting hard. Elliot gulped. Their lips crashed, their tongues were fighting an endless battle. Olivia pushed herself off of him and got on her knees. She pulled down his pants and boxers in one stroke. She kissed his tip and let her hands and tongue do the rest of the work.

'Liv, I'm going to cum.'

'No ones stopping you El.' He released in her mouth while letting out a long moan.

She stood up off her knees and held out her hand.

'Let's go to the bedroom, its more comfortable in there.'

Olivia crawled on to the bed, spreading her body onto the mattress. Elliot crawled on top of her, kissed her neck while playing with her nipples. He sucked and licked her breasts while his hand messaged her core. He inched inside of her, both of them moaned.

'Harder El!' He did as he was told.

'You feel so good baby.' They released at the same time and he collapsed on top of her.

'I think you should wear that more often.' Pointing to the baby doll that was top of the ceiling fan.

'Anything for you baby.' She leaned over and kissed him. They fell asleep in each others arm.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia stood in front of the bathroom mirror, holding a pregnancy test that showed a negative sign. She rubbed her stomach as tears rolled down her face. Elliot walked in and saw her crying.

'Liv, what's wrong?'

'Elliot, why can't I have babies?' She threw the pregnancy test across the bathroom.

'What do you mean?'

'For three months we have been trying for a baby and I can't even get pregnant. Maybe its a sign from God, since he knows I'm not good enough to be a mother.' She sobbed into his chest.

'Liv, don't say that. You are a great mother. You are great with my kids and the kids you see at work. Zara even adores you.'

'Then why can't I have a baby!' She screamed.

'We just got to keep trying. If that doesn't work. We can always adopt.'

'I don't want to adopt.'

'You wanted to a few years ago.'

'Yeah that's when I was all alone. But now I have you and I want to have babies with you. I want to have sex, have a baby in my stomach for 9 months, give birth and raise it to be as strong as me and as cute as you.'

'We need to give it time. Maybe God thinks we should get married before we have kids.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Marry me Liv. We love each other very much, we have been living together for four months. We've known each other for 13 years. Let's get married.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Say yes.'

'I can't do this Elliot. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment.' She pushed him to the side and ran out of the bathroom.

She grabbed her things and was off to the precinct. Elliot was left in the bathroom speechless. He got ready for work. Olivia reached the precinct she was still in shock.

'Good Morning Liv.' Nick said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

'Morning.' She sniffed.

'Liv, what's wrong?'

'Nothing Nick.' She sat at her desk and started to work on some paper work.

Elliot had texted her a few times, but she didn't bother looking at them. As hours past, Nick still didn't know what was wrong.

'Liv, can we talk in the cribs for a second?' She got up and crossed her arms. 'Fine.'

He held the door open for her and sat on one of the beds.

'Tell me what happened.' She started to cry.

'Did he hit you?' She shook her head, 'no.'

'Did he break up with you?' She again shook her head no.

'What is it then?'

'He asked me to marry him.'

'That's great Liv!'

'No it's not Nick. I'm not ready for that. I don't want to be a wife.'

'Did you tell him that?'

'Yes.'

'So why are you crying?'

'Because I know. That since he knows I don't want to marry him, he is going to leave me. And I'm going to be alone again.' She cried and she put her head in her hands.

'He is not going to leave you, and if he did. I would kill him and you would have me, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Casey, Tony and lot of other people. You wouldn't be alone.'

Before she could respond, Amanda opened the door. 'Sorry to interrupt guys, but Cragen wants to see you Liv.' Olivia got up and went to his office.

'You wanted to see me Captain.'

'Elliot called me.' She rolled her eyes.

'He asked me if you were ok. Since you weren't answering his texts or calls.'

'What did you say?'

'That you were really busy and didn't have time to answer him. But you have to tell me what's going on.'

'He asked me to marry him, I said no. I'm not ready to be a wife. I am 43 but I am not ready. I don't know why, I just am not ready.'

'I understand. Look, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Clear your mind.'

'Thanks.' She walked out of his office, and went to Nick's desk.

'Hey is everything ok?'

'Yeah Elliot had called him and asked him if I was ok. He gave me the rest of the day off, but I don't want to go home.'

'Why don't you stay at my place for the night? Go get your things for tonight and tomorrow and go to my house. My mom should be there but if not you have a key.'

'Thanks Nick. That would be great. I'll see you later.' She grabbed her things and went home. She packed an over night bag and left a note on the counter for Elliot.

_ I'm staying at Nick's for the night. There's food in the fridge. Love you always - Liv_

She headed off to Nick's place. She kind of felt like a hypocrite, she had yelled at Elliot so many times for running away from his problems. And this is exactly what she was doing now.

* * *

**Reviews are fabulous thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. you guys are amazing. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Olivia arrived at Nick's place; the door was unlocked so his mom had to be home.  
'Señora Amaro, its Olivia.'

'Hola mi amor. What are you doing here?' She yelled from the kitchen.

Olivia took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen with puffy eyes. 'I've had a rough morning; Nick said I can stay the night. I hope that is ok with you.'

'Yes of course it is. Come sit down, tell mama Amaro what happened.'

'Well, I've been trying to get pregnant for a few months now. I was so sure that I was pregnant now, so I took a test and it came back negative. Elliot saw me crying and he tried to comfort me. Then he asked me to marry him.'

'That's wonderful Olivia!'

'It is, but I said no.'

'Porque?'

'I don't know. I've known Elliot for so long. What's difference is it going to be married? I will have two more rings on my fingers that it.'

'If you have a baby it will be easier on the baby. '

'I don't know what has gotten into me. I really don't. All my life I wanted to be married with kids. Now I don't even want to be married. I just want the babies.I'm so selfish. And I know that now I said no to Elliot he probably is going to find an apartment on his own and leave me. And I will be all alone.'

'Mija, you are not going to be alone. You have so many people that love you. Do you want my opinion?'

She wiped away a few tears from her face. 'Fine.'

'You have known Elliot for 13 years. And in those 13 years, you have fallen in love with him. You can deny all you want, but you know you still feel butterflies in your stomach when you see him. He always makes you smile. He treats you right. Yes, you do fight, but the fighting is what makes your relationship stronger. I honestly think that you do want to marry him. Even though you said no. You really want to marry him. But at that instant your mind was going in every direction and you said no. Liv, sweetie, you are 43 years old. You don't have much time to settle down and have babies. I know it stinks to be rushed, but your baby making window is closing. If you want to be a mommy, you better hurry up. Maybe God is waiting for you to get married and then have a baby. Who knows? But I know that you marrying Elliot is the best choice you will make in your life.'

'Mama Amaro, I love you so much.' She sobbed as she gave her a tight hug.

'Te amo mucho Olivia. Always and forever, and don't you ever forget that.'

'Mama I'm home.'

'We're in here sweetie.'

'Donde esta Zara?

'At Elizabeth's house. She will be home for dinner.'

'Good, how are you feeling Olivia?'

'A lot better, thanks to your mom.'

'Do you still want to spend the night?'

'If you don't mind. I need to calm myself down a little.'

'Of course I do not mind. You're always welcomed at my home.'

'Olivia, I am making tacos tonight.'

'I love tacos.'

There was a knock on the door, more like a pounding. Olivia and Nick went to open it. They knew it was Elliot.

'Elliot what are you doing here?'

'You say no to marriage, so you come here to fuck Nick?' Pointing his finger in her face.

'Elliot. I swear I didn't lay a finger on her. I just got home a few minutes ago. I promised Liv I would never sleep with her again.' Nick put his hands on his hands up.

'Good, Liv, please come home.' He reached for her hands.

'El, I'm only staying the night. I need to calm down.' She stepped back.

'Liv, I need you.'

Nick walked to the kitchen and left them alone in the living room.

'Elliot, I really hope you know how much I love you. I talked to Nick's mom and she got into my head. I think that I do want to marry you. But I am going to need time to adjust to this life style. After being alone for most of my life and then all of a sudden waking up to someone in my bed every morning. But I want to wake up to you every morning. I love you Elliot.' By the time she was done she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Elliot wiped them away and pulled out a little box from his pocket. He took out a ring. It was a two carat diamond in the middle, the rest of the band was covered in smaller diamonds. It must have cost him a fortune.

'Elliot it's beautiful.' She pulled him close for kiss.

'Awwh, congratulations guys!' Nick's mom came running in to the living room giving them both hugs.

'Congratulations!' Nick gave them hugs also. Little Zara walked through the front door.

'Aunt Liv, Uncle El. What are you doing here?'

Olivia wiped her tears away. 'We came to see you Zara.' She smiled.

They sat down to some tacos. They told Zara that aunt Liv and Uncle Elliot were getting married. Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes and went home.

'Liv come sit down.'

She sat next to him on the couch. 'What's wrong?'

'I just want to make sure that you want to do this and you're not doing it to make me happy.'

'I do want to do this. I'm sorry I freaked out this morning.'

'It's ok Liv, I love you and I always will.'

She hugged him tight not wanting to let him go.

* * *

A few weeks later, Olivia and Elliot announced their engagement to everyone. Olivia was in full wedding mode. She was looking for dresses, to, flowers and everything in between. Olivia asked Casey, Alex, Melinda, and Amanda to be her bridesmaids. Elliot asked Fin, Munch, Tony and Nick to be his groom's men. Olivia asked Cragen to walk her down the aisle of course he accepted. She also asked Zara to be her flower girl. She was thrilled about the marriage.

Before they knew it, the wedding day had arrived. Olivia had the girls getting their hair and make-up done at her apartment. While the boys used Nick's place to get ready. Olivia respected the fact that Elliot wanted to get married in a church. There were about 75 people at the wedding. Maureen and her fiancée, Kathleen and her boyfriend, Lizzie and Dickie and their dates, and of course Eli who was going to be the ring bearer. Olivia had invited Simon, his wife and kids. She also invited friends from her gym. Most of the people were friends and family of Elliot.

Elliot walked his mother down the aisle, gave her a kiss on the cheek and took his place at the altar. Followed behind him was his best man Fin, then Munch, Tony and Nick.

The church was beautifully decorated for a May wedding. The color scheme was pastels. There were white roses, pastel colored hydrangeas and daises. White cloth draped on from the ceiling.

The music began to play softly. Casey was the first to enter; she was wearing a light pink short strapless dress. Her hair was in a side pony tail with a white bow holding it together. Alex, Amanda and Melinda followed after her, their dresses were the same except the color of their dresses was canary. The music changed and everyone stood up and turned to the back of the church. The doors open and there she was. His goddess, his princess, the true love of his life.

She was wearing a strapless mermaid style dress, beading and lace covered the dress. Her hair was in a side bun; her bangs were clipped back with a diamond pin that was borrowed from Amanda. There was a pearl necklace hanging off her neck that was her mother in law's old necklace. Underneath her dress she wore blue Christian Louboutin pumps. She looked absolutely stunning.

She made her way down the aisle with Cragen on her arm. They reached Elliot.

'Who gives this beautiful woman to this man?'

'I do.' He handed over Olivia to Elliot, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

'Olivia and Elliot have decided to write their own vows. Olivia, you may start.'

She cleared her throat as she was handed the paper with her vows on them.

'Elliot, I never believed that the day would come that I would be standing in a church marrying my best friend. I am ready to live the rest of my life with you. Together we will go through life's struggles and greatest moments. You will be my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.' Of course she was crying by the time she was finished.

'Elliot, your turn.'

'Olivia, I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

"With the power invested in me and the state of New York. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful wife.'

He pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss while everyone clapped and cheered for them. Olivia pulled back and she had the biggest smile on her face.

She was finally married to her best friend. All the fights, laughs, tears, led to this.

The rest of the evening went just as planned. Everyone enjoyed the food, danced for hours on the dance floor, took hundreds of pictures and drank a whole lot of alcohol. Olivia and Elliot said good bye to the last of the guests. They were ready for their honeymoon.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, reviews are fabulous. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the longest chapter i have ever written. I hope you are enjoying the story. **

* * *

Olivia and Elliot didn't hesitate at all to get to their honeymoon destination. They had called for a car service to pick them up from the reception hall after the wedding to take them to the airport. They changed into more comfortable clothes. They packed the car with their bags and they were off to the airport.

'I can't believe we are married now El.'

'I'm so happy you said yes, you've made me the happiest man ever. Do you know that?'

'And you made me the happiest girl in the world, not only because we are now married, but how much you have changed. You coming back after leaving, getting a job, fixing the relationship with the kids, therapy. Everything, I honestly thought you wouldn't make it this far.'

'Well I did Liv, for you. You got me through this; you are my rock, my world, my everything Olivia Stabler.'

She leaned in for a kiss that lasted the 30 minutes to the airport.

'Congratulations have a great time on your honeymoon.' The driver said as he unloaded the bags.

They checked in, went through security and boarded the plane, which was pretty packed for an 11 pm flight.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land at our destination. The current temperature is a cool 73 degrees. Please sit back as we land in the beautiful city of Miami.'

Olivia had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He was too excited to sleep, so he just watched her sleep. He hated to wake her up but she needed to sit up.

'Livia, you have to get up baby. We are going to land soon.' She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

'I just love waking up to you Elliot.' She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

'I just love you so much.'

They landed safely, checked in to the hotel. They barely could keep their clothes on before they reached the hotel room. He threw the bags in the room and pushed Olivia against the wall, attacking her neck.

'Easy El, you have me for the rest of your life I'm not going anywhere.'

He didn't answer; he ripped the shirt off of her. He sucked and nipped at her breasts. Finally she pushed him to the other side of the wall. 'I can't let you have all the fun El.' She kneeled down and unbuckled his pants to his throbbing erection. He grabbed her head and forced himself deep inside her mouth. It didn't take long for him to explode. They somehow made it on top the bed where the rolled around taking turns at having control. The room echoed of their moans. The sun was coming up when they decided to get some sleep.

It was about 1 in the afternoon when they woke up in each other's arms.

'Good Afternoon Mrs. Stabler.'

'Good Afternoon .' She leaned in and gave him a long hard kiss. He grabbed her hips and placed her naked body on top of his.

'What is the plan for today?'

'Eat, make love to my husband, walk on the beach, more sex, then out to dinner, and then maybe more love making.'

'Eat and fucking. I like that idea.' She giggled and scrunched her noise and gave him another kiss.

'I love that sound.'

'What sound?'

'The sound of you laughing, in the 13 years of knowing you, I never really heard you laugh.'

'Well, we weren't in the right situations to laugh.'

'True. Let's go get some food so we can make love.'

They got up and went downstairs for a late lunch. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. They raced upstairs to make love.

'God Elliot, I am never going to get tired of you.' She said as she tried to catch her breath and calm her body down.

'Well I hope you don't because you are stuck with me forever.'

'I am perfectly fine with that.'

'Since we are married now, maybe God will give us a baby.'

'We are just going to have keep trying until he does.'

'I guess so.' She giggled as she rolled on top of him for round two.

After they had finally stopped making love, they got changed and went for a walk on the beach. The sun was setting and Olivia was mesmerized. After the sun left the horizon, they walked back to the hotel for dinner.

'Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?'

'Yes you have, a few times actually.' She smiled at him as she took a bite of her dinner.

'Do you want to go back to the beach and watch the stars?'

'That sounds very romantic. Sure.'

They finished their dinner, he paid the bill and they settled down in the sand. Her head was resting on his chest.

'You know, I'm going to have to get used to you being my husband and not my partner. I never pictured you as the romantic guy, though I did picture you as a sex machine.'

'I'm sure you will get used to it quickly.'

After laying the sand for an hour, they headed up to their room.

As soon as the door closed, their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss, his hand wandered up and down her body, his wondering hands found her ass and gave it a tight squeeze. Olivia let out a moan from the back of her throat.

He pressed his body against hers, she could feel his arousal. Her hands traveled down to his belt and unbuckled it pushing his pants down to the floor. He pushed the strap of her dress and placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder, then moved to her neck. He claimed her body with hickeys. His lips returned to hers, while he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the growing pile on the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, all while never breaking the kiss.

He began kissing his way down her body causing Olivia to let out a low moan. He teased her breasts with soft kisses. Moved down to her flat stomach where he let his tongue play. He got a hold of her thong with his mouth and pulled it down. He had full access to her now. He nipped, licked and sucked at her wet folds. With each touch she screamed louder and louder.

'Elliot.' She panted while holding his head in place. 'I need you NOW!'

He did as he was told, he slowly entered inside her. A soft moan escaped from her lips. Their bodies slowly moved together as one. He picked up the pace going at her harder and deeper as if his life depended on it. The sound of their skin hitting each other echoed in the room.

'ELLIOT!' She screamed as she released herself on him. He kept going; he wasn't done with her yet.

'God Liv you feel so fucking good.' He pounded into her.

All she could do was scream and dig her nails into his back, it felt so well.

She started to tremble, "OH FUCK!" She cried as her orgasm coursed through her body once again.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her, both of them were waiting for their breathing to regulate, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's lean waist and pulled her closer, her hand was resting on his chest while her head was laying in the crook of his neck, her hair was quite messed up and their skin was covered in beads of sweat. They fell asleep in this position.

The sound of Elliot's phone ringing, woke him up, it was still dark out. He jumped up and ran to the phone trying to get to it before Olivia could wake up.

'Hello?' He answered as walked out onto the balcony.

'Hey, Elliot. It's Cragen.'

'What's up Don?'

'I have some bad news.'

'Is it the kids?'

'No. It's your mom.'

'Oh god, what happened?'

'After the wedding, I drove her home; she was too drunk to drive. She was complaining of a headache. I gave her some Advil and she went to bed. I was too tired to drive back to the city so I slept on the couch. The next morning she woke up screaming in pain. Her head was still hurting her. I took her to the hospital; they took some tests and scans. Not only does she have a brain tumor, she also has stage 4 breast cancer.' Elliot felt like he had been hit by a bus.

'Where is she?'

'She is at the hospital near her house.'

'I'm getting on the next plane, Cragen you stay by her side. Do not leave her alone! Do you hear me?'

'Yes, bye Elliot.'

He hung up the phone and started to pack his things. Olivia woke up to the sound of Elliot packing.

'Baby, what's wrong?'

'My mom, she has a tumor and cancer and I have to be there. I have to go.'

'Wait Elliot, please calm down. Come sit.'

He sat down next to her placing his hand on her leg.' Cragen called, my mom was suffering in a lot of pain. She had a headache. He took her to the hospital the next morning and they found a tumor in her brain as well as cancer in her breast, its stage four. I have to get there as soon as possible. She needs me.'

'Ok, we'll pack and get to the airport. Promise me you will stay calm. Someone needs to stay calm in this situation.'

'Ok, hurry I need to get there as soon as possible.'

In a matter of hours they had checked out of the hotel, bought tickets to get back home and boarded the plane. As soon as they landed, Nick was at the gates waiting to take them to the hospital. He sped through every light, with his sirens blaring. They finally reached the hospital. Elliot didn't wait for Olivia he sprinted to the front desk. Olivia and Nick parked the car and walked in and found Cragen and Elliot in the hospital room.

It broke Olivia's heart seeing Bernie like this; she had so many monitors and wires connected to her.

'Olivia sweetheart, I'm so sorry to ruin your honeymoon.'

'Bernie, please do not apologize. You didn't ruin anything. How are you feeling?'

'Like shit, the pain has gone away a little.'

'Well that's good.'

'Elliot, I don't want to remove the tumor in my head or chest. I don't want to go through surgery. I'm too old to keep fighting. I don't want my last days to be in a hospital bed. I want to sit on the beach and enjoy a ice cold lemonade, read a book, anything but lay here.'

'Mom, you can't do that.'

'Elliot, I'm not asking for your permission. I am doing it. Do you understand me?'

'Yes mom.' Tears started to roll down his face; he wasn't ready to lose his mom.

'Elliot, Liv, Nick, Don, please go home. I will be fine. You all need to get some rest. I will still be here when you all wake up.'

'Mom are you sure?'

"Yes, sweetie. Please go.'

They all kissed her good bye and left the hospital.

Nick dropped off Olivia and Elliot at their apartment. They took a shower and went to catch some shut eye. However Elliot couldn't sleep. How could he? His mother was dying. Olivia on the other hand fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. While she slept, Elliot packed a small duffle bag. Olivia woke up to see him almost done packing.

'Where are you going?' She sat up in the bed. Elliot came and sat next to her.

'Liv, I need to be with my mom. Even though I don't agree with what she is doing, I respect the fact that she wants to be out of the hospital. I'm going to stay with her for the next few days. I don't have to be back at work for another 10 days anyway.'

'I'm coming with you El.'

'No, I need you to stay here. I want you to keep yourself busy. I need to be alone with my mom. It has to be just me and her.'

'I want to be there with you though.'

'Olivia! I'm not going to tell you again. I am going alone!' He kissed her forehead. 'I'll call you every night. I love you.'

She watched him walk out the door. Her heart broke for him, knowing that any day his mom was going to die and all he wanted was to be alone with her. She glanced over at the clock it was just past 1 in the afternoon. She called Cragen to update him on what was happening. She next called Nick.

'Hello?'

'Hey, it's me.'

'What's up? How's Elliot?'

'I know that he is hurting inside, but on the outside he is trying to stay strong. He actually just left to go stay with his mom for the next few days.'

'Why didn't you go with him?'

'He didn't want me to go.'

'Wow, he is going to be with her alone.'

'Yeah, that's what he wants, I can't argue with him Nick. It's his mom, I wasn't even close with my mom and yet I still cried when I found out she was dead. Bernie and Elliot are so close. I know it's going to be a rough time for us.'

'It will be ok Liv, if you need anything I'm always here.'

'Thanks, is everything ok with you?'

'Ehh, it could be better.'

'Hey, why don't we go out for drinks tonight? Just me and you and a few shots.'

'Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up around 8. Is that good?'

'Perfect. See you tonight.'

She texted Elliot to let him know that she was going out tonight:

_Baby, me and Nick are going out for some drinks tonight. If anything happens you call me right away. I love you so much Elliot. Don't you ever, ever forget that._

He responded an hour later, she figured he would take a while to respond since he was driving.

_Stay safe. I love you too._

Olivia got up from the bed and made herself something to eat. She hadn't eaten since her dinner in Miami. She made a turkey sandwich and plopped herself in front of the television. All she could do was worry about Elliot, how would she be able to comfort him in a time of need?

* * *

**So sad, poor Bernie. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and of course keep reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter gets intense. Happy reading, and please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Olivia was finally able to eat her lunch and watch some television. She unpacked, did some laundry and took a shower. It was mid May; the evenings were still a little breezy. She picked out a pair of black shorts and a purple top that hugged her body in all the right places. She put her hair in a pony tail and applied a few pounds of makeup, even though she was already beautiful. She finished the outfit with a pair of sandals.

Around 8, Nick buzzed. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Nick was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt.

'Liv, you look stunning.' She blushed and gave him a hug.

'Thanks Nick. You don't look too bad yourself.' They left the apartment building and headed to the bar.

'So have you heard from Elliot?'

'No, I rather not bother him with calls. He wanted to spend time with her, tell her good bye, stuff like that. I hate the fact that I can't help him feel better.'

'That's true.' They entered the bar; as soon as they sat down they ordered a few shots of vodka.

'Cheer's to you Nick.'

'And cheers to you Olivia.' The clicked their glasses and that was the start to the many toasts of the evening.

After many hours, a few martinis, mojitos and shots, they ran out of things to toast to.

'You know Liv; you are one….strong mother fucker. You just kick ass and you look so damn sexy when you do it.' Nick slurred while trying to drink his ninth beer.

'No no Nick, YOU are one strong ass mother fucker. That ex of yours must have been blind to cheat on some sexy and delicious man like you.' Olivia slurred as she took her eight shot of tequila chasing it with a corona.

They somehow made it back to Olivia's apartment, both still drunk. As soon as they made it inside her apartment, Nick had pinned her against the wall while their lips viciously attacked each other, he held her hips to his, his jeans rough against her smooth, almost naked legs. Even though she did sober up a little, she wasn't pushing him back in fact she had her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and brought her into her bedroom, and it wasn't the first time they had made love in there. She pushed him on to the bed, took off her shirt and crawled on top of him. She kissed his neck while taking off his belt. She had some trouble with the shirt so she just ripped the shirt down the middle, little white buttons exploded on the bed and floor. His body was perfect just like hers. Her hands traveled up and down his body. He played with her perfects breasts. Without warning he flipped her over so he was on top, his mouth latched onto her nipple, playing…teasing. She gasped as his mouth traveled downward; her muscles quivered under his touch. Her nails digging into his biceps, he placed soft, feathery kisses up her inner thighs. He pushed her shorts down, along with her panties. Using her fingers that were twisted in his dark brown hair, she pulled his head up so she could kiss him. Hard, and demanding…the sort of kiss that took him almost to breaking point.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bernie's home:

'Elliot, I think your father is calling me now. I have to leave you. I don't want to but I have to go and be with your father now. But before I go, I need you to promise me something.' Bernie said as she slowly began dying in her sons arms.

'Anything mom.'

'Promise me, you will never run away from Olivia again, no matter how hard things get. You stay by her side son; you love her and show her that you care. I live my life with many regrets, and I don't want you living with them. I see the look in your eyes when you see her. I know it is true love. She loves you so much Elliot, don't you ever forget that. You give her the babies she wants, she's going to be a great mother and I know you will be a great father to those kids, because I see it with Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie, and little Eli. You are a great man Elliot, you have made your mistakes in the past but you will learn that life goes on. I love you Elliot.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'I love you mommy.' He sobbed as he squeezed her close to his body. She took her last breath in his arms and passed away.

* * *

Back at Olivia's apartment:

At this point they were both pretty sober, but no one stopped one another, without hesitation he slipped into her. He groaned as she arched her back. 'Faster' He complied, kissing her collar bone, while she bit down hard on his shoulder. 'Oh my god!' she cried out sharply as her orgasm wracked her body. Nick felt her crash around him, and he let himself go as she came, burying his head in her neck.

Not a single word was said after that, they slipped underneath the covers. She pushed herself into him; he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and fell asleep in that position.

The next morning, Olivia felt the arms around her waist; there was a huge smile on her face. She turned around to see that Nick was sleeping. She totally had forgotten that Nick had made love to her last night. She jumped out of the bed, startling Nick.

'What happened?' He got up looking across the room at Olivia.

'Nick, we slept together.'

'I know Liv.'

'Nick. WE SLEPT TOGETHER. WE FUCKED IN MY BED. MY HUSBANDS BED! OH MY GOD NICK! I'm going to hell. I haven't been married a week and I sleep with someone. Why didn't you stop?'

'You never told me to stop. You kept screaming my name; I thought you wanted me so I kept going.'

'I did want you, but oh my god. What am I going to do?' She started to pace back and forth.

'Relax Liv.'

'Don't tell me to relax. How am I supposed to relax? I thought that was a dream.' She broke down. Suddenly, they heard the front door open. Their eyes widen, Nick grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. Olivia quickly threw on one of Elliot's shirts and walked in to the living room.

'Why didn't' you answer my calls or texts last night?'

'I told you I went out.'

'So you couldn't check your phone?' Nick walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. 'You slept here last night?'

'Yeah, I was really drunk, Olivia took care of me. I got to go, thanks for taking care of me last night Liv.' He gave them both a smile and walked out the door. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. She walked to her phone 16 missed calls and 5 texts all from Elliot.

_I wanted to tell you good night and that I love you._

_I miss you, I hope your ok._

_Liv, she just died in my arms. Call me._

_Olivia I need you please call me._

_Olivia where the fuck are you? Why aren't you answering me?!_

Olivia turned around and ran to him, squeezing him tightly.

'I'm so sorry Elliot.' They stood in the middle of the living room for a few minutes until he pushed her away.

'Why didn't you answer my calls last night Liv?' He said as anger appeared on his face.

Olivia looked down at the floor, how was she supposed to answer that question.

'I said, why didn't you answer my calls last night Olivia!

Still no answer.

'Damn it Olivia! What the fuck did you do last night that was more important than me?' He slapped her across her face. She took a step back placing her hand on her red cheek.

'I told you I went out!'

'You fucked him you dirty little whore and I know you did. You stupid cunt.' He pushed her so hard that she fell back onto the glass coffee table breaking it into a million pieces, she had cuts all over her body. He got down and started to slap her harder and harder. She tried to resist him but she couldn't, he was too strong for her, she finally gave up and let him continue hitting her. He finally stopped after seeing the damage he had done to her. She laid there; her eyes were closed tightly, tears streaming down her face. Her arms and legs were full of blood from the cuts, she had a black eye and a busted lip.

* * *

**I am totally against dating violence, but I had to put that part in there. Thanks for reading. Reviews are fabulous.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, this isn't a nightmare, it's the real deal. I had a little trouble writing this chapter, but i tried my best to make it as good as I could. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Elliot stood there, she finally opened her eyes and looked him directly in the eyes, and she didn't know what to say. She slowly got up; she was used to getting pushed in to things. She slowly started to pick out the glass from her arms. He tried to help her.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE. I DON' CARE WHERE YOU FUCKING GO JUST GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! DON'T EVEN DARE TRY CALLING ME! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!' She screamed at him.

He got his things and left the apartment. He called Nick as soon as he got into his car.

'Nick, come back to the apartment.'

'Why?'

'Take care of her please.'

'What happened?'

'I'm sorry Nick. '

'Elliot, what did you do?'

'I lost my temper.' And with that he hung up the phone and drove away from the apartment and back to his mom's house.

20 minutes later Nick showed up at her apartment.

'Olivia! It's me! Open the door.' He pounded on the door.

She put down the blood soaked towel and walked to the door. She slowly opened it. There she was, her shirt was bloody, her face was bruised and cut, her legs and arms were all cut up.

'He did this to me, because I slept with you. Because I lost control of myself and slept with you. This is my fault.'

'We need to get you to a hospital.'

'No, I'm fine. Just help me clean myself up. '

'Fine.' He got some towels from the bathroom and laid them down on her bed. She slowly climbed on to the bed and Nick started to clean the blood off her legs.

'This is my fault Olivia. If I had never of came back here, then this wouldn't have happened.'

'Don't blame yourself.'

'Don't blame yourself either Olivia. We both know this is Elliot's fault.'

'If I was a good wife…'

'If he was a good husband, he would have sat you down and talked to you, not do this to you.'

'What do I do now?'

'I finish, taking care of you, I go to where ever he is staying and I kill him.'

'Nick, stop. He's not the only bad person in this. Yes he did more damage to me then I did to him.'

'What do you mean?'

'His mom died last night, while we were drunk and stuff, he texted and called me. But I was too busy with you to check my phone. His mother died in his arms while I was fucking a man in our bed.'

'You can't be that hard on yourself. Yes, what you did was a little fucked up, but this is also my fault. If I never went out with you last night. This wouldn't have happened.'

'Let's just stop blaming each other in this and call it a stalemate. Get me cleaned up, I'll take a shower and we'll go find him, I think I know where he is.

Olivia took a shower and tried to look as presentable as she could. She was surprised that nick said yes to take her to see Elliot.  
The drive to Bernie's house was quiet.  
They reached the house quickly; Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Elliot opened the door, to see his wife standing there, with tears in her eyes.  
'I want to talk to you, but I only will talk to you if Nick is in the room.'  
'That's fine, come in.' She walked passed him and went to the living room. Nick stood in the corner, giving them space to talk, but was close enough just in case things got violent again. Elliot came and sat in the couch across from her.  
'I'm not going to bother saying sorry. Should I have hit you? Of course not. But when the person who you've known for so long and have been married to for less than a week, goes and sleeps with another man. It kills you inside, and the fact that I had to deal with my mother dying in my own arms. I rather be dead then have to walk already and pretend I'm happy. Why'd you do it Liv?'  
'I was drunk Elliot.'  
'You were drunk! So now every time you have a few too many shots you're going to sleep with someone else?'  
'No.' she looked down, she wasn't sure if she should feel ashamed because of what she did or hurt because of what she did to him.' So what do we do now El? Do we get a divorce? Do we walk away and pretend the last 13 years never happened?'

'Wait, Olivia do you realize this man just beat the shit out of you? There is more to discuss before you talk about what you guys do.' Nick interrupted. 'Elliot, do you see what you did to her? Do you see the bruises, the cuts? Do you!'  
'Yes I do. I got my anger out, on the wrong person, it came in the moment.'

'It came in the moment Elliot?' Olivia looked up. 'This came up in the moment?' She said pointing to her body.

'Liv, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I hurt you. I've had a problem with my anger always. You know that.'  
' I do know that, but I never thought it would lead to you hitting me.' She started to cry and walked over to him. 'You asshole, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!' She started to slap and punch his chest before she put her head on his shoulder. 'Why Elliot! Why?' She sobbed. 'I thought you loved me. I thought you care about me.'

He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to squeeze too tight because of her wounds. 'I do. Sometimes you hurt the ones we love the most. You know what my mom said before she died last night?'  
She looked up at him, still in his embrace,' what did she say El?'

'She said promise me, you will never run away from Olivia again, no matter how hard things get. You stay by her side son; you love her and show her that you care. I know it is true love. She loves you so much Elliot, don't you ever forget that. You give her the babies she wants; she's going to be a great mother.' She started crying and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
'This is so hard for me El. I love you so much, but what you did to me. Yes I mentally hurt you, but you physically hurt me.'  
'I don't want to divorce you.'  
'I don't want a divorce. Get your stuff, let's go home. I won't press charges Elliot. But god help me if you hurt me, everyone in the precinct will know and your ass will be kicked.'  
'I'm so sorry Liv.'  
'Liv do you want me to drive you home or do you want to go with El?'  
'I'll go home with El.'  
'Ok, look Elliot; I owe you an apology also. I am very sorry for sleeping with your wife. I feel so disgusted for that.'  
'Thanks Nick. I'll call you later to talk more about that.' Elliot said as he closed the door. 'I'll get my things and we'll go.'  
The drive back to their apartment was quiet until Olivia spoke.  
'I think it would be better off if you slept in the guest room for a little.'  
'That's fine. I could have stayed at my mom's house if you wanted.'  
'No, because you just lost your mother, and even though you did what you did, you still need someone there for you.'  
'I love you Olivia.'  
'I know, you just have a scary way of showing it.' She smiled and reached for his hand giving it a kiss.  
When they got home, he cleaned up the mess he made in the living room and Olivia took a nap. It was 5 o'clock, Elliot was in the kitchen making Olivia's favorite meal; steak and mashed potatoes with steamed vegetables. The smell of the cooking woke Liv up from her nap. She got up slowly, trying not to reopen any cuts. She walked inside the kitchen, to see the table set with her favorite meal.  
'Elliot Stabler cooked and didn't burn down the kitchen.' She smiled as she walked over to him. 'It looks delicious.' She gave him a hug, her arms were tightly wrapped around his stomach, and his arms were on his side. He was scared to touch her; he didn't deserve to touch her. They sat down to a quiet meal.  
'So what is going to happen with the funeral?'  
'Uhm, well my parents bought two spots at the cemetery near her house. I'm thinking Thursday, will be the viewing, and Friday will be the burial. She didn't have much friends, the only family she had was me and the kids. '

'Sounds good to me. We have two days to get things done.'

'I can do it myself Liv, you should rest. Finish your dinner, go lay on the couch, ice your eye. The bruising and puffiness has gone down already.'

They finished their dinner, Olivia did as she was told, she sat on the couch, watched some television as she iced her eye, luckily the pain was going away. Elliot cleaned up the kitchen, took a shower and went to see if Olivia needed anything.

'How you feeling?'

'A lot better, that steak really hit the spot and my face feels better.'

'That's good; I'm going to go to bed. Good night.' He smiled as he walked in to the guest room. He was lying in bed trying to sleep, when the door opened. Olivia crawled into the bed and cuddled close to him.

'Liv, what are you doing?'

'Sleeping with my husband.' She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

'Good night Liv.'

* * *

**What do you think? It was best to leave it at a stalemate. I'm still working on a new title because clearly this isn't a vacation. please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's an other chapter for you lovely readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up in his arms. She turned around to see him starring at her.

'Good Morning how are you feeling?'

'Better. How's my eye look?'

'It looks almost normal. I have to make a few calls for the funeral and stuff; the kids want to come over tonight.'

'That sounds like a good idea.'

'Yeah, but what do we tell them about you?'

'I can't lie to your kids. We have to tell them the truth.'

'They will never talk to me again.'

'Well, Elliot that's your fault not mine. You have to face the consequences. I'm going to take a shower and go down to the precinct.'

'Not like that you aren't.

'Elliot kiss my fucking ass. I'm going end of story.'

She got up took a shower, when she got out she looked at her naked body. The cuts were all different sizes; the bruises were mostly on her ribs. She tried to cover up as much as she could by wearing a maxi dress. She got her things and left. Elliot was on the phone for hours making the necessary arrangements.

Olivia took a deep breath, and walked inside the precinct. Fin, Munch, Cragen and Amanda all looked at her with their mouths open.  
'What happened?' Munch walked up to her.

'I don't want to talk about it. Not now.'

' Olivia, in my office now.' Cragen said as he walked towards his office.

'Want me to come in with you?' Nick said.

'No, I should be fine.'

She walked into his office, closed the door and sat on the leather couch.

'He did this to you didn't he?'

'It was my fault.'

'No it wasn't.'

'You don't even know what happened!'

'Then tell me Olivia.' There was anger in his voice.

'I slept with Nick.'

'You what?'

'I went out with Nick, we got drunk, and we had sex. All while Elliot's mom died in his arms. I was having sex with a man while Elliot tried to deal with the loss

of his mom.'

'He shouldn't have done this to you. Did you file a report?'

'No, I can't do that.'

'Why not Olivia?'

'Because, I just can't Captain. '

'Ok, fine. What's the next step?'

'The next step is help him deal with his loss. I love him so much. I know I'm stupid, but I want to make this work.'

'Where is he staying?'

'The guest room. I don't have the heart to throw him out. He lost his mom Captain.'

'Did you go to the doctors?'

'No, I'm fine.'

'Please go to the doctors. If they ask what happened just say you got into a fight at the bar.'

'Ok, the viewing is Thursday, burial on Friday. Please don't hate him for this. It's both our faults.'

'Get out of here, go to the doctors and take care of yourself. Come back to work Monday. End things with Nick. Do you hear me?'

'Yes.' She got up and walked out of his office.

'I got to go. Elliot's mom died, the viewing is Thursday and burial on Friday. It would mean a lot for you guys to be there for him.'

She walked out of the precinct with tears rolling down her face; she made a doctor's appointment and headed to the doctors.

* * *

That night, Elliot's kids came over, he ordered a few pizzas.

'Liv what happened?' Kathleen said as she pointed to the cuts and bruises on her body. Olivia looked at Elliot.

'Olivia and I got into a fight.'

'About what?' Maureen asked.

'I slept with my partner; I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing.' She lied.

'I came home and things got violent. Elliot added.

Dickie stood up, his face red and his hands closed tightly to make fists.

'You did this to her! Because she slept with a guy! Dad what the fuck were you thinking?' He ran to his dad and pushed him to the ground and started to punch him.

'Dickie stop!' Olivia ran to her step son and pulled him off his father. 'Dickie calm down. I'm fine, I deserved It.'

'No you didn't Liv, he knows better than to put his hands on you. Have you gone to the hospital? We need to get you check out.'

'I'm fine Dickie, I went to the doctors. Everything is fine.'  
Elliot stood up, his two front teeth were chipped, his jaw bruised. Olivia felt happy, that someone did that to him, he deserved it.

'Daddy, how could you do that?' Lizzie stood up and walked over to Olivia, carefully giving her a hug.

'I lost my temper.'

'Damn straight you lost your fucking temper, on the wrong person too. Liv I hope you're divorcing him.' Dickie said.

'I can't do that. This is a struggle, and together we are going to get through it.'

'So dad, what are you going to do?'

'What do you mean Dickie?'

'I mean what are you going to do next. You hurt her, where do you go from here?'

'I signed up for anger management. '

'You did?' Olivia asked.

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew you were busy. I have meetings every Thursday and Tuesday.'

"I'm sorry but I am not going to sit here and pretend everything is fucking ok. I mean, Liv fucked her partner and dad beat the shit out of her. Does anyone else think this is fucking crazy?' Maureen screamed.

'Mo, calm down sweetie please.' Elliot walked over to her.

'Don't you fucking touch me. You are a monster dad. Pure evil! How could you do that to her? I thought you loved her! You never hit mom when she cheated on you. What made you hit Liv?' There was silence for a few minutes.

'Do you even love her dad?' Kathleen added.

'Yeah dad, do you love her? Or did you just marry her, because you felt bad that she was all alone and you just wanted to fuck her every night.' Dickie asked.

'Of course I love her, and I did not marry her just to fuck her.'

'Then why did you hit her daddy?' Eli stood up and walked over to him.

'I lost my temper, if all of you are going to stand here and scream at me then get the fuck out. I lost my mother, I still have feelings you know. Liv and I will deal with what is going to happen next. We don't want to get a divorce. Like she said, we will deal with this struggle. Now if you want to stay and eat some pizza then stay, but if you are all going to keep cursing me off then get the hell out of my house.'

Every one of his kids got their things and gave Olivia a hug and left the apartment. Elliot stood there with tears in his eyes, he fucked up big time.

'I married you, for you. And you are a great, handsome man, who has anger issues. I married you knowing that you had anger issues. But never did I think the day would come that you would get your anger out on me. Elliot, I'm so sorry for what I have done. I never meant to hurt you. I promise you, it will never happen again. I want you to love me again. There is not much for us to do now, except move on with our lives, you will go to your anger management meetings and I will keep my legs closed. I will come home every night and be the wife you want me to be.' She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, his hands wrapped around her waist as he sobbed into her shoulder.

'I'm so sorry Liv, god I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.'

'It's ok. I forgive you Elliot; I won't forget what you did.' He held her closer. He was so thankful to have such a forgiving, beautiful wife.

* * *

**Reviews are fabulous! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here ya go. Happy reading, please review.**

* * *

That night, Olivia and Elliot went to sleep in separate beds again. It was around 3 in the morning when Elliot heard screams from her room.

'NOO! Get off of me!'

'Olivia!' He jumped off the bed and ran to her room nearly kicking down the door. Her back was against the headboard her knees to her chest, she was crying.

'Liv, what happened?' He said as he sat at the end of the bed.

'I just had a nightmare.'

'What happened in the nightmare?'

'I don't want to talk about it. Go back to bed El, I'm fine.' It was too early to be arguing with her, so he got up and went back to bed.

Olivia was scared to go back to bed, she got up and grabbed a cold beer and took a hot bath. First thing in the morning she was going to see her therapist. She eventually fell asleep in her bed; her alarm went off shortly after at 8. She got dressed, and left without saying bye to Elliot.

'Hello Olivia, you are here early.' George Huang said as he entered his office.

'Hey George, I needed to see you as soon as possible.'

'Well first, congratulations on your marriage. Second, how did you get all those bruises and cuts?'

'Thanks, that's why I'm here.'

'Please explain.' George sank deeper into his chair.

'I, um, well, the other day Bernie, Elliot's mom was rushed to the hospital by Cragen. She had a brain tumor and breast cancer. We flew home from our honeymoon. When we came home from the hospital, Elliot told me that he was going to stay with his mom for a little, to say tell her good bye and stuff. That night Nick and I went out for some drinks. We uh, ended up back at my apartment. We started to make out, we were both really drunk and at one point we both sobered up but neither of us stopped and we ended up having sex. Elliot found out the next morning when he came home. I was too busy sleeping with Nick to check my phone, his mom had died that night; the same night I slept with Nick.'

'Was that the first time you slept with him?'

'No.'

'Does Elliot know that?'

'Yes, and I told Nick a few months ago that we had to stop sleeping together because things were getting hot between me and Elliot. '

'You said that you didn't stop when you sobered up and continued making love. Why didn't you stop?'

'I don't know, I feel like lately I haven't been myself. I feel like when I have sex, I am being loved by someone. And all my life I have been ignored like a piece of trash and now that I have Elliot I feel loved. When Elliot wasn't there that night, Nick was and I felt loved by him. '

'Olivia, you do realize you are married.'

'Yes.'

'You can't be sleeping with other men because you want to feel loved. I love you, like a sister, but I'm sure as hell am not going to sleep with you. If someone doesn't sleep with you, do you feel like they don't love you?'

'I don't know. I really don't know. I just, I don't know. This is so different for me. I never thought the day would come that I would cheat on my husband.'

'What's different for you?'

'Being married…being able to come home from a long day and being able to cuddle on the couch with a guy I call my husband. '

'It's going to take some time to get used to. But you never told me, how did Elliot react to finding out about you cheating on him?'

'Not very well.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'He came home, Nick was at my house he walked out of the bathroom said good bye to Elliot and me and left. He asked me why I didn't answer his calls and then he…he…he pushed me and I fell on top of the glass coffee table. He started to punch me and slap me.' She sobbed into her hands.

'Elliot did this to you?'

'Yes.'

'Did you file a report?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because.'

'I need a better answer then that Liv.'

'If I filed a report, then he would leave me and I would be alone again.' she blurted out.

'You know that's not true.'

'It is.'

'Your biggest fear is being alone and not being loved.'

'I've lived that fear for the most of my life. I can't risk being alone again.'

'Did anything happen after that?'

'We talked about something's; we are just trying to get past the funeral first. His kids didn't react well. Dickie punched him in the face. Then they all stormed out of the apartment. I told Elliot I forgave him, but he still sleeping in the guest room. I had a nightmare last night.'

'What was the dream about?'

'Elliot was raping me. He was calling me all these names and chocking me. I woke up screaming. Then Elliot ran into my room and asked what happened.'

'Did you tell him?'

'No.'

'Ok, well our times up. I say that you be there for Elliot during his time of grieving, definitely sit down and talk about what is going to happen next.'

'Thanks George. I'll see you in a few days.'

She decided to walk home, trying to give herself some time to think about what she was going to do. She reached her apartment in an hour.

'Elliot? I'm home.'

'In the kitchen.' She put her things down and walked in the kitchen to see Elliot at the table with a cup of coffee.

'How are you?' She asked as she sat across from him.

'Terrible.'

'Why?'

'For what I did to you, Liv, I can't believe it.'

'Neither can I El, I thought it was a bad dream.'

'Why'd you do it Liv?'

'I don't know Elliot. I really don't. I'm not used to being married.'

'You're not used to being married so you slept with Nick?'

'No, well yes, but no. Ugh. I don't know. I regret it so much. I just, I don't know! Ugh fuck my life!' She slammed her hands to the table. 'Fuck Elliot, I don't know why I did it. I really don't. I have no answer for it.'

'Do you regret it?'

'Of course I do. Do you regret what you did?'

'Every second of the day, I didn't know any other way to react at the time. I should have just sat you down and talked to you.'

'Elliot, why did you marry me?'

'What?'

'Why did you marry me?'

'Because I love you, because I want to wake up to you and go to sleep with you in my arms. Being able to call you my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children, my one true love. You being beautiful and sexy were a big plus too.' He smiled at her, covering his hands over hers.

'I love you so much Elliot. I never wanted this to happen.'

'Neither did I Liv. I love you, I guess it's true, we hurt the ones we love the most.'

'Oh, Elliot.' She got up and sat on his lap, hugging him tightly. 'I'm so sorry Elliot. I love you so much; I will never ever do anything to hurt you again.' She looked down at him placing a soft kiss on his lips, he kissed her back. Olivia started to take off her shirt when he stopped her.

'No Liv. I can't.'

'Why not Elliot?'

'I just can't. Please, I can't.'

'Fine.' She got off of him and went to the couch and watched some television. 'Just let me know when I can be intimate with my husband again.' Elliot walked and sat on the couch next to her.

'Liv this isn't about you, it's about me. I'm scared to touch you. I don't want to hurt you again.'

'You won't hurt me; I want to have sex with you. 'She crawled on to his lap.

"Olivia, I need time.' He slid her off him and went to his room. She understood that he needed time. So much had happened in the past two days.

That evening was the viewing, Olivia sat in the middle of the kids, trying to comfort them any way she could. When they got home, Olivia asked Elliot to sleep in their bed together, he declined. It was going to take a little longer for things to get back to normal. Olivia was willing to wait as long as possible.

* * *

**I had to bring George Huang into this story. He is awesome! I hate that they forgave each other so quickly but it gets boring writing about them arguing all the time. So, lets just move on with our lives and i'll continue with this story. :) reviews are fabulous.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a month since Olivia had slept with Nick, Bernie had died, and Elliot hurt Olivia. Elliot was still sleeping in the guest room; they haven't had sex at all. Elliot was going to his anger management classes; Olivia was seeing Dr. Huang two or three times a week. The tension had settled down between Olivia and Elliot, as well as with Elliot and his kids. Olivia and Elliot went out on an occasional date; they had been opening up to each other more. Nick was just her partner.

~ 's Office~

'so Olivia, have you slept with Elliot yet?'

'No, he is scared to touch me. He hugs me sometimes, and we cuddle on the couch once in a while. I'm a little scared too.'

'What are you scared of?'

'That when I have sex with him again, I will have flashbacks from the nightmare.'

'Have you told him about the dream?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I've been trying to forget it.'

'You need to tell him Olivia. It may bring you some closer.'

'Ok.'

~that evening at Olivia's apartment~

'What movie do you want to watch Liv?'

'I don't care, um; can we talk for a few minutes?'

'Sure what's up?'

'A few weeks ago, remember when I woke up screaming?'

'Yes.'

'I uh had a nightmare. I want to tell you about it.'

'I'm listening.' He smiled as he put his hand on her legs.

'I dreamed that you were raping me and you wouldn't stop and I was so scared.' Tears flowed down her red cheeks.

'Oh, Livia, I would never ever do that. I'm so sorry that you had that dream. Liv, you know if you said no to sex I wouldn't fight you. You've said no to sex before and I was ok with it. '

'I know, it was such a weird dream. I never thought it would happen. George thought it would be good if I told you about it. Ya know, open up to you.'

'Can I tell you something?'

'Of course.'

'The day I went to my mom's house, I didn't want you coming with me because I knew I would be crying most of the time and I didn't want you thinking that I am weak.'

'Elliot, crying isn't a sign of weakness. I know you're strong. Elliot don't ever be afraid to cry in front of me.' She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her; she rubbed her face in to his shoulder.

'I think we should skip the movie I'm tired.'

'me too.' They got off the couch Elliot walked towards the guest room, when Olivia grabbed his arm.

'What is it Liv?'

'I think it's time, you come back.' He smiled at her as she led him inside their bedroom. The crawled into bed for the first time in over a month. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cuddled close to her and in that position they fell asleep.

The next morning, Olivia turned around to see Elliot sleeping next to her; she had the biggest smile on her face. She got up and jumped in the shower, as she walked out of the shower she was surprised to see Elliot there.

'Hey El, how'd you sleep?'

'Good, how about you?'

'I woke up next to you, so I slept great.' She walked over, still naked and dripping wet and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, disregarding the fact that she was naked and wet. A soft moan escaped her mouth. His hands traveled down her back, stopping at her ass, cupping her cheeks. He moved his lips on her neck.

'El, I have a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes.'

'We'll continue this tonight.' He gave her a peck on her lips and let her get ready.

~At the doctor's office~

'Congratulations Olivia, you are pregnant.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, come with me, I'll get an ultra sound cart ready.' Olivia followed the doctor to a different room. She laid down on the bed.

'It looks like you are about 13 week's pregnant.'

'Wait, doctor I was here a month ago and nobody told me anything.'

'We didn't take any blood or urine. We just took x-rays of your ribs.'

'Oh, ok.'

'would you like some pictures for the family?'

'Yes that would be great.'

Olivia was so happy; she was finally going to be a mom. She couldn't wait to tell Elliot.

~that night~  
Elliot was taking a shower, Olivia was still trying to figure out how she was going to tell him about the baby.  
'Fuck it.' She mumbled underneath her breath and stormed into the bathroom. Elliot had just gotten out and was wrapping himself in a towel. She walked over to him grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. She looked at him with a smile.

'Oh my god, Liv! Oh, baby that's great!' He picked her up and spun her around in the middle of the bathroom.

' How far along?'

'13 weeks.'

'I'm so happy for you. Is baby Stabler healthy?'

'Yes he/she is.'

'I hope he/she doesn't stop us from finishing what we started this morning.'

'Nope.' He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom and gently placed her on the mattress. They made love for hours, trying to make up for lost time.

He collapsed on the mattress next to her, Olivia's hair was all messed up, the sheets were missing from the bed, and Elliot had drops of sweat on his forehead.

'I've missed making love to my beautiful wife.' He rolled over, pulling her close.

'I've missed making love to my sexy husband.' She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is so short. I'll make it up in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night with extreme nausea. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Elliot was running after her. As she threw her head into the toiled bowl, Elliot held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

'I'm sorry I woke up El.' she said as she leaned her head against the wall.

'Liv, its fine. Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I think it was just morning sickness.' She said as she brushed her teeth.

'Ok, let's get you back to bed, so you can sleep more.'

Olivia finished cleaning up and went back to bed. A few hours later their alarms rang, Olivia was still feeling nauseous.

'I think I should go to the doctor. Something is not right.'

'I would love to come with you but I have an important meeting in a few hours.'

'It's ok, I'll text you want happens.'

Olivia and Elliot got ready grabbed their things, kissed each other good bye and went their separate ways.

~Olivia's doctor's office ~

'Olivia tell me what is wrong?' Her doctor asked as she helped Olivia on to the table.

'I woke up this morning and felt really nauseous.'

'Alright, let's check out the baby.' The doctor placed the cold gel on her growing stomach. 'Haven you felt any movement lately?'

'A little why? What's wrong?'

'Olivia, there seems to be two baby's in your stomach. You are having twins.'

'Twins!'

'Yes.'

'Oh my god.'

'Are you ok?'

'Just a little shocked. Can I ask you a few questions?'

'Of course.'

'I didn't know I was pregnant, I had a few alcoholic drinks. Can that damage my babies?'

'Of course it can. When was the last time you had an alcoholic drink?'

'About 5 weeks ago I had a heavy night of drinking, other than that. That's it.'

'Ok, well we will have to wait and see when they are born. You have to be extra careful, especially do to your occupation. I recommend you go on desk duty as soon as possible. By the time you are 20 weeks, I want you on desk duty. Do you understand?'

'Yes, ma'am, thank you.'

Olivia scheduled another appointment with the doctor for two weeks. Since she was carrying twins and of her age, the doctor wanted to make sure she was healthy. She left the doctor and headed to the precinct, on the way there she texted Elliot and updated him.

_The twins keep moving around which caused me to throw up._

There wasn't a quick response; Olivia was scared for the slow reply time. As she was reaching the precinct her phone rang.

'Benson.'

'Twins!'

'Yeah.'

'Oh Liv, that is wonderful! I'm so happy for you. We will talk more about this tonight. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

She hung up the phone and walked into the precinct, her face was glowing.

'Well, someone is a little happy to be here.' Munch said as he sat at the edge of his desk.

'I have to tell you guys something. It's still early but, I'm expecting.'

'That's great Liv!' Amanda ran and gave her a tight hug.

Everyone congratulated her and she walked inside Cragen's office.

'Olivia, what's up?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'That's great.'

'Yeah, twins too. The doctor said I have to be put on desk duty by the time I'm 20 weeks.'

'Alright, how far along are you now?'

'About 13 weeks.'

'Alright, how about this just to be safe, at 18 weeks you can start desk duty. I want to make sure the baby's are safe.'

'Thanks Captain. They can't wait to meet grandpa don.' She smiled and went back to her desk.

It was a quiet afternoon at the precinct; Olivia was getting her thing ready to go home when Nick walked up to her desk.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Somewhere private?' Olivia got up without saying a word and walked up to the cribs. She was done with Nick a long time ago and couldn't think of what he wanted to talk about.

'What do you want Nick?' She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

'Do you think that I might be the father of the babies?'

'No, I'm thirteen weeks. There's no way they are yours. Elliot's the father, I am the mother. Nice talk.' She started to walk towards the door when Nick stepped in front of her.

'Liv, I want a paternity test to be done.'

'Nick you are being ridiculous, yes we have had sex but these aren't your babies, no move so I can get home to my husband.'

Suddenly, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Olivia didn't hesitate when she brought her knee to his balls.

'Nick Amaro! You disgusting pig. How dare you! I am a happily married lady.' Nick was on the floor and was holding his crotch. Olivia stormed out of the cribs, grabbed her things and went home. As soon as she got home she ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her mouth. She knew the babies were Elliot's why couldn't Nick understand that? She heard Elliot enter the apartment.

'Liv, I'm home.'

Olivia ran into his arms and broke down crying.

'Baby, what's wrong?' She wasn't answering him. 'Olivia, what happened?'

'Nick.' She sobbed out. 'Nick thinks the babies are his.'

'What?'

'Nick wants a paternity test. He thinks they are his.'

'What do you think?'

'I don't think, I know they are yours Elliot. I don't know why he sin giving me such a hard time. And then after that, he… He…he kissed me! On the lips. Elliot I pushed him back I swear. I didn't feel anything. I ran out of the precinct as fast as I could.' Elliot tightened his arms around her.

'Ok, calm down, I believe you Liv. I know I am the father of the babies.' He let go of her and grabbed his keys.

'Where are you going?'

'To talk to Nick.'

'Elliot, no.'

'Yes, I am and you are not stopping me. You stay here ok.'

'Be careful.' She kissed her husband good bye and watched him walk out the door.

Elliot sped to Nick's house and pounded on the door. Nick's mom answered.

"Hello Elliot.'

"Hi Ms. Amaro, is Nick home?'

'Yes come in'

'Hi Elliot. How can I help you?'

'Nick, do you realize that Olivia is married?'

'Yes.'

"Then explain to me why you kissed her today?'

'Well Elliot today was the first time I kissed Olivia, I have kissed her many times before. Her lips work like magic. I'm guessing that's why you married her?'

"You stupid son of a bitch! Keep your hands off my wife! Do you understand me!?'

'Whatever you say Elliot, you can leave now. My family and I are having movie night. You know the way out.' Elliot stormed out of his house and slammed the door shut, he went back home.

'Elliot what happened?'

'I told him not to bother you anymore.'

'That's it? You didn't hit him?'

'No Olivia, I go to anger management for that.'

'I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry Elliot.'

'Why you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so happy that you told me what happened.'

'You're not mad at me?'

'No, of course not.'

'Good.' She wrapped her arms around him.

'So twins?'

'Aha, yeah, I told Cragen and the rest of the precinct. He is putting me on desk duty when I reach 18 weeks. The doctor said that they have to keep an eye out on me since I'm carrying twins and because of my age.'

'Good, I'm glad that you are going on desk duty so early. I know you're going to hate it but it's for our beautiful babies. Want to look at some baby names?'

'Sure.' They grabbed two baby books and plopped themselves on the couch.

'I'm thinking we pick two girl names and two boy names.' Olivia said as she put her legs on his lap.

'Sounds good to me.'

'Ew, who would ever name their kid Dorcus?'

'Dorcus Stabler. I like it.' He laughed

'How about Elena?'

'I like that Liv, Elena Stabler. I was thinking Emily Rose.'

'That's pretty. Ok, girls are done, now boys.'

'I always wanted to name my son James David and Joseph Anthony.'

'I love that. This was pretty easy. I think we do some celebrating.' She dropped the book on the floor and crawled on to his lap and started to kiss his neck.

'I like the way you think.' He giggled as he lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Reviews are fabulous. Thanks for ready! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go. Happy reading!**

* * *

5 weeks later:

'Olivia, it's time to wake up babe. It's your first day of desk duty you don't want to be late for work.' Elliot whispered in her ear.

'I'm so tired; these babies are kicking my ass.'

'I know, that's why you are on desk duty. Come on get up.'

Olivia got up, showered packed her lunch and was off to work.

~At the precinct~

'How you feeling baby girl?' Fin asked as he watched Olivia rub her belly.

'Like shit, I'm always tired and I feel like a whale.'

'You look beautiful.'

'Thanks Fin.'

'Guys we got a situation in Harlem, grab your stuff and let's go. Olivia you stay. '

'I wasn't thinking of moving out of this chair any time soon. Be safe boys.'

~Harlem~

'What do we have Captain?' Fin said as they put on their vests.

'Ryan Posh raped 9 girls and was sent to jail. He escaped and he is in that building with 2 girls.'

'Are you sure it's him?'

'Positive.'

'He is on the line he wants to negotiate; the negotiator will be here in 10 minutes.'

As the guys and rest of the police wait for the negotiator to arrive, the front door of the building opens. A little girl comes out with a bomb strapped to her chest. She had tears rolling down her face, she sat on the stairs in front of the building.

'Ok, let's get bomb squad in here! NOW!' Cragen ordered.

'Captain, Ryan wants to talk to you.'

'Hello?'

'Mr. Donald Cragen how are you today sir?'

'I'm fine, but I would be better if those two girls were safe at home.'

'Well we both know that's not going to happen.'

'How about an exchange?'

'Depends what we are exchanging.'

'I'll give you that little girl on the steps if you get that hot detective Olivia Benson in here.'

'We can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'She's on maternity leave.' He lied

'How about Elliot Stabler?'

'He doesn't work for us anymore.'

'Then, I guess you will have to do. No weapons, no wires, no vest.'

Cragen hesitated, he looked at the little girl on the steps, and he knew sacrificing his life was what he signed up for. 'Fine.' He hung up the phone.

'Cragen you can't go in there.' Fin tried to stop him.

'I do and I am.' He took off his vest and placed his weapons on top of a police car.

Everyone watched as he took steps towards the building, he was about 15 feet away when the bomb on the girl went off. Even though the bomb was small, it threw Cragen back on and he landed on top of a police car.

'We have an officer down! We need a bus! Cragen stay with me man.' Fin tried to hold back his tears.

Cragen was a mess; he had cuts all over his head and body. He had broken both his legs. The ambulance finally came and Fin road with him while Amaro and Munch stayed at the scene.

'Captain you got to be strong, hang on we are almost there. '

They reached the hospital and he disappeared through the hospital doors leaving Fin waiting in the waiting room. He called Liv.

'Benson.'

'Liv it's me.'

'What's up?'

'Get down to the hospital we have a situation.'

'What happened?'

'I'll explain when you get here.' He hung up the phone; he knew that this was going to kill Olivia. He called Elliot, he should be here too.

'Hello?'

'Hey El, it's Fin.'

'What's up man?'

'Long story short Cragen is in pretty bad condition, I already called Liv and she is on her way here but you need to get down here she won't take the news well.'

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Shortly after Olivia arrived.

'Fin what happened?'

'Cragen negotiated to let the girl go if he went in. The girl had a bomb strapped on her chest, he was like 15 feet away and the bomb just exploded.' He cried.

'Oh god no, no, no this isn't happening.' Liv sat down, put her face into her hands and broke down crying. Elliot ran into the room and ran to his wife.

'Liv, baby, you need to relax. This stress isn't good for the babies.' He cradled her in his arms.

'Elliot I can't, he's like my father. I can't lose him.' A nurse walked in,

'Family of Donald Cragen?'

'That's us.'

'I'm looking for Olivia Stabler.'

'That's me.'

'He requested to see you. Come with me ma'am.' Olivia got up and walked into the room that Cragen was in. He looked like absolute shit. He had a huge scar on his head, there were all these different wires and machines connected to him.

'Captain, I'm so sorry.'

'Liv just shut up and listen to me.' He whispered.

'I'm not going to make it Liv, I'm not strong enough. You take care of those babies, you hear me. You are going to be a wonderful mother, and yo…' His heart stopped, the machine went dead. Nurses ran in and declared him dead. Olivia couldn't catch her breath, she had just lost the man that she considered her father. She ran into the waiting room and collapsed into Elliot's arms.

'He's dead. He's dead! He died! He's dead!' She screamed punching his chest.

'Liv, stop relax, you need to relax. Sit down. Breath baby, I need you to breath for me. The stress is not good for the babies.'

Fin stood up and walked to the nurses to confirm his death. He walked back into the waiting room and broke down. Munch walked in and saw everyone crying, he didn't even have to ask, he knew the Cragen was dead. He walked over to Munch and gave him a strong hug, they cried on each other's shoulders.

Olivia and Elliot finally made it home; they had both had a long day. Olivia changed into one of Elliot's shirts and sat on the bed. She brought her legs as close as she could to her chest and cried into her pillow. Elliot didn't even say a word; he got in bed and held her as she cried. There were no words to describe how bad he felt. His heart broke for her.

After a few hours, Olivia finally said something.

'Elliot, I'm hungry.'

'I know you are baby. What do you want to eat?'

'A peanut butter and banana sandwich with pickles and jalapeño peppers.'

'You sure?'

'Yes.' She giggled quietly.

'Alright, I'll make your sandwich, don't move ok.'

Elliot got up and made her sandwich. He was used to the weird cravings.. He walked back to the room with some water and her sandwich. Olivia leaned her back against the headboard.

'Thanks El.'

'Anything for you, the fridge is getting empty I was going to go out and get some groceries. I don't want to leave you alone, I called call Fin so he can come over.'

'Ok. Can you bring home some powdered donuts and honey roasted peanuts. Oh and vanilla frosting and pretzels.'

'Alright baby, eat your sandwich.' Elliot waited for Fin to come, he looked like a mess. Elliot went food shopping and came home an hour later with all the things Liv wanted.

'El, I think I'm going to go clean out his desk tomorrow.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, it would comfort me a little.'

'Alright, I will come with you. I got the rest of the week off.'

'I miss him already.'

'So do I baby, so do I.'

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot entered the precinct. The room was full of tears and hugs.

'Olivia I'm so sorry. He loved you so much.' Amanda hugged her tightly.

'Thanks Amanda, he loved you too.' She wiped away her tears.

'I'm sorry for your loss Olivia.' Nick gave her a quick hug.

'Thanks Nick.' Olivia gave him a side smile and walked in to Cragen's office, Elliot followed behind her.

'El, I need to do this alone, go sit at my desk please.'

'I can't let you go through this alone.'

'Elliot do not make a pregnant lady repeat herself. Go. Sit. At. My. Desk.' Elliot gave her a kiss and sat at her desk.

Olivia started to pack the pictures and emptying out his desk. Every piece she packed brought more and more tears to her eyes. She opened up a drawer on his desk; there was a stack of letters. Each letter was addressed to someone different, Nick, Amanda, Fin, Munch, Elliot and of course Olivia. She packed the rest of his things and then took the letters and walked back to the desks everyone looked at what she was holding.

'I found these in his desk, there's a letter for everyone.' She handed out the letters and sat at her desk. She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

* * *

**Next chapter, we find out what all the letters said. Reviews are fabulous. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

__**This chapter kicked my ass, i suffered major writers block after i wrote olivia's and elliot's letter. I tried. so give me some credit. happy reading**

* * *

_Dear Olivia, _

_You have just walked out of my office, you just told me you were expecting. I can't describe how happy I am. I can't wait to be a grandpa. I decided to write all of these letters now because I know that my time is ending soon. No I don't have a disease or anything, but sometimes you can just feel that your time on Earth is going to end. So I needed to write these letters to all of you. Olivia, my beautiful Olivia, the only girl I have ever considered my daughter. My strong, beautiful daughter, you have made me so happy these past 13 years. I've watched you kick ass, put some of the most disgusting men behind bars, I've seen you on your happiest days and your saddest. You are going to be a wonderful mom even if you don't think it. The way you work with children is unbelievable and I'm so happy that you are finally going to experience parenthood and I am really happy that Elliot is the father. With two great parents those babies are going to grow up to be amazing individuals. Promise me that you will tell them about me, tell them about how much you hated me at times but there were days that you loved me. I know you're probably crying right now. But Olivia, please don't cry, because life goes on. You can't live your life mourning someone, and please don't think this is your fault, because it wasn't. You need to move on sweetheart, you need to live your life. Just promise me you will never forget me, can you do that?_

_ Love you always,_

_ Daddy_

Next was Elliot,

_Dear Elliot,_

_You are reading this, which means that I have passed on. Elliot, I'm sure you know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. You better watch Olivia every second of everyday. You are all she has. You never ever, ever leave her, especially now that she is having your kids. Jesus El, what were you thinking leaving her like that? I've watched you raise your five children and I know you are going to raise the latest additions. You are a good man Elliot, you just make stupid decisions. Those stupid decisions need to stop right now. I am proud of you for going to anger management, i hope you keep going, I wish things didn't have to get that bad before you signed up, but at least you are going. There's not much more I can tell you Elliot, just protect Olivia and the babies. _

_ Love you Elliot._

_ Cragen_

Then Fin,

_Dear Fin, _

_It's been a pleasure working with you. You are one of the best detectives I have worked with. Now that I am gone, you have to take care of everyone now. Make sure everyone covers each other's asses and make sure they don't kill one another. I hope that you and your son work things out and become close again because family is family and they are the only ones that will always be there for you. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but just remember I am always watching. Never forget me. _

_ Good bye Fin,_

_ Cragen_

Next was Munch,

_Dear Munch,_

_I don't know what to say to you John; I really regret not being able to become close with you. I do want to thank you for making the team laugh after a tough case. You always had that sense of humor. I hope that maybe one day you find the right lady for you. But if you don't, that's ok too. Now that I'm gone, the team is really going to need a lot of your jokes to make them smile. I hope you can do that for me. You're a great man Munch. _

_ Cragen._

Next was Nick,

_Nick,_

_I haven't known you for a long time, but I could say it was nice working with you. But it wasn't so nice after what happened with Olivia. I am very surprised Nick that you would ever do something like that. Just do me one favor, please leave Olivia and Elliot alone. They were meant to be together, everyone who has worked with them knows that. _

_ Keep your hands off of her,_

_ Cragen_

Finally it was Amanda,

_Dear Amanda,_

_When you first walked in here, I thought you wouldn't last very long. But boy was I wrong; you turned out to be a great detective. Yes, you did have some bumps in the road, and there will be plenty more in your life, but you have to be strong enough and keep pushing forward. I hope those gamblers anonymous meetings are doing you good. Stay strong Amanda._

_ Always watching over you,_

_ Cragen._

After everyone finished reading their letters, they were all in tears. They pulled together for a group hug.

'Who's going to replace him?' Olivia said as she started to stop crying.

'I don't think anybody could replace him Liv.' Munch said as he wiped away his tears.

'Look, we should all go home. Everyone get some rest, do something, the NYPD is taking care of the funeral which is on Friday.' Fin said as he wiped away his tears also.

Everyone got their things and went home. Elliot was really nervous about Olivia. He knew she was going through a lot, and stress isn't helping the babies.

'El, I'm going to take a bath, you want to join me?' She asked him with a straight look on her face.

'Of course.' They took off their clothes and slipped in to the bath.

'Turn around let me give you a back rub.' Without saying a work she turned around and let Elliot's fingers work their magic up and down her back.

'That feels so good El.'

'I'm trying. I need you to be strong Liv; I need you to be careful with these babies. You are already in a dangerous position, stress won't help it.' His hands dropped to her hips and tried to cuddle her in his lap.

'Elliot, I'm trying to stay strong, I am trying not to stress. I am trying the best I can. But I do have the right to mourn.' She pushed herself to the other side of the bath.

'I'm sorry for looking out for my wife and kids.' He mumbled underneath his breath.

'You know what Elliot get out; I don't have time to deal with you.' She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Elliot didn't want to argue; he got up and left the bathroom.

* * *

**I think this is a loose loose situation, Elliot is just watching out for his wife and kids, but Olivia does have the right to mourn. The fight continues next chapter! reviews are great.**


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia leaned her head back against the tub, _how dare he say that to me? Why can't I just be sad for a little bit? Whatever, he probably left and went to a bar like he always does. Ugh! _Olivia thought.

Elliot however was in the bedroom thinking about what just happened. _I hate fighting with her, but its true stress isn't good for her. Why doesn't she ever listen to me? At least I tried._ Elliot thought to himself.

Olivia got out of the shower, put on her robe and walked in to her bedroom.

'Wow, I'm surprised you are still here.'

'I've changed Olivia.'

'Nope you haven't, because you are still the same asshole I married a few months ago.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.' She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall opposite from him.

'Liv, I know I did some fucked up things but so did you. We both agreed that we were both wrong and we moved on. I took my step and went to therapy and anger management.'

'Therapy and anger management didn't help at all.'

'Do you hear what you are saying? I haven't done anything wrong. I have been calmer; my blood pressure is back to normal. I haven't fought any one and if I have the urge I run to therapy to talk out my issue.'

'I do hear what you are saying, but who are you to tell me that I shouldn't mourn the loss of a father figure to me!'

'Liv, don't yell.'

'Don't tell me what to do!'

'Olivia, listen to what I'm trying to tell you. You can't stress because those babies are already in danger. I am the father of those babies; I am trying to take care of them too. Yes you can mourn but just be careful. '

'I think you should sleep on the couch tonight Elliot.'

'I'm not going anywhere. I told you that I wasn't going to leave. I promised Cragen that I wouldn't ever leave you again.'

'Whatever.' Olivia changed in to her pajamas and crawled into bed. She sat as far away as she could from Elliot. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep soon,

'Good night Liv, I love you and those babies so much. I'm never leaving you again. No matter how much you hate me right now I know deep down you love me.' He whispered as he inched closer to her. Olivia who had heard every word turned around with tears in her eyes and gave him a kiss.

'I love you El.'

'I love you too baby.' he wrapped her in his arms and wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

'I'm sorry El. You are just watching out for me and the babies. I shouldn't have yelled at you.'

'It's ok I know you deserve to be upset. I wish you wouldn't though because life goes on.'

'That's what he said in my letter.'

'Really? Can I see it? I'll show you mine too.' She nodded; he got up and picked up the two letters from the kitchen counter. After they read each other's letters, they were both sobbing.

'Oh Liv, I love you so much.'

'I love you more; now let's go to sleep because I'm fucking tired.' She giggled. He wrapped his arms around her waist just below her growing belly.

~2 weeks later at Olivia's Doctor's office~

'How are you feeling Mrs. Stabler?'

'Tired, horny, hungry and my tits hurt.' Olivia answered honestly, as Elliot covered his face in embarrassment. The doctor was speechless.

'Alright, let's see how these babies are doing.' The doctor applied the cold gel on Olivia's growing belly.

'We want to know the sex of the babies.'

'Alright, it looks like you are having one of each! Congratulations.'

'Awwh, that's great.' Elliot leaned down and gave his glowing wife a kiss.

The doctor gave her a handful of pictures and scheduled her for the next appointment.

That evening Olivia and Elliot stayed inside for dinner.

'I was thinking about changing the names a little.' Olivia said as she took a bite of her pineapple and onion pizza.

'What did you have in mind babe?'

'David Anthony and Emilia Rose.'

'Sounds good to me babe.'

'What did I do to find such a great man like you El?'

'What did I do to find such an amazing lady like you Liv?'

'I love you so much.' She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closely. 'I don't know where I would be without you El, honestly. You have gotten me through so much these past thirteen years, and when you walked out on me I felt like a lost puppy. 'She wrapped her arms tighter.

'I'm not going anywhere ever again. Till death do us part baby. Even when I am gone, I will guide you through your struggles.'

'Let's stop talking about death alright. We are both young, we don't have to worry about death for a few more years. Come on let's go to bed.'

'Alright, I have to leave early tomorrow; I have a meeting at 730.'

She got off of his lap and went to the bedroom. She threw on one of his t-shirts and crawled into bed. She pushed herself back and close as she could get to him, he placed his arm over her belly and placed his head on her pillow, falling quickly to sleep.

~Precinct the next morning~

'Good morning baby girl, how are my babies doing today?'

'Your niece and nephew are doing just great.'

'You're having one of each!'

'Mhmm.' she rubbed her tummy.

'That's great, have you picked out names?'

'David Anthony and Emilia Rose.'

'Beautiful names, the days been quiet we have been watching the news. Hopefully nothing comes up today.'

'I hope not either, David and Emilia kept me up all night taking turns sleeping on bladder.'

'Come on, let's sit down. I put some snacks on your desk. Just in case you get a weird craving.'

'Thanks Fin! Honey roasted peanuts, walnuts, peanut butter and onion sandwich. My favorites, you're the best Fin.'

'Hey, isn't that where Elliot works?' Munch said as he stood near the television.

'Put the volume higher munch.' Fin ordered him.

_I repeat, the Grey Moore building has been taking over by 5 masked men. They have taken over the 29__th__ floor of the building only. The rest of the building has been evacuated. It is said that all 5 men are armed and extremely dangerous with AK 47's as well as smaller hand held guns. There are an estimated 25 people being held hostage. We will update the public as soon as new information arises. _

'Oh my god! That's Elliot's building and Elliot's floor! Oh my god! My husband!' Olivia screamed as she fell to the floor.

'Liv, baby girl breath, just breathe. '

'I need to get there right now.' Olivia grabbed her keys, stuffed the snack in her purse and was heading out.

'Me and Amanda are coming with you Olivia!' Fin and Amanda ran after her. They took Fin's car and sped to the scene. They all showed their badges and were with other police officers.

'What is Special Victims Unit doing here?' A NYPD asked.

'My husband is on that floor. He is a retired detective. Is there any sort of negotiation going on?'

'Yes, we have them on speaker right now, from what the helicopters can see, they are lined up against the glass.'

'Alright, what do the men want?' Olivia asked.

'They want some sort of revenge from the owner of the company. We haven't found anything yet, we don't know what any of the men's names are.' Before Olivia could answer shots were fired from the floor, the men shot at one of the glass windows. Six people fell to their deaths.

'Oh my god, Fin go and check if it's Elliot.'

'Ma'am here's a chair, I'm sure you are very uncomfortable.'

'Thank you sir.'

'No problem, my wife is also pregnant I know how easily it is to become uncomfortable. Detective Benson this is my captain, Tom Mantega.'

'Hello Mr. Mantega. I'm Detective Olivia Benson from Special Victims Unit, this is Detective Amanda Rollins. I know this isn't a rape but my husband is up there.'

'You can stay detectives, but please be careful, I can see you are pregnant, I don't want to endanger your baby.'

'Thank you very much.'

'Liv, it's not him.'

'Oh thank god.'

After a few minutes of waiting around, Tom Mantega came back with some more information.

'Detectives, I came here to update you on what we are doing. It's been a few hours, there has been no progress, we are getting the SWAT team ready and they are just going to rush in. We have no other choice, I brought you ear pieces so you can hear what is going.'

'Thank you sir.' they put on their ear pieces, Olivia felt like she was going to puke, she pigged out on the snacks she had packed and the nausea went away.'

Suddenly, Olivia heard gun shots for 2 minutes straight. The men weren't going down without a fight. An hour later all of the bodies were brought down. Olivia watched as the gurneys rolled by her, that's when she saw Elliot with blood all over himself on top of a gurney.

* * *

**I know the whole hostage thing is quick, but i didn't want to waste too much time with it. What do you guys think? Reviews are fabulous**


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry it took forever to post this chapter. Happy reading, let me know what you think.**

'Elliot!' She screamed as she pushed through a crowd of people. 'What happened to him?'

'One of the masked men grabbed him to use him as a shield. The bullet went just above his shoulder grazing the skin. Most of the blood isn't his.' The paramedic informed her as they lifted the stretcher on to the ambulance.  
'Liv, I love you. I'm fine.'

'I love you too; let's get you to the hospital baby.' Elliot groaned in pain as the paramedic put pressure on the wound. She held his hand; he squeezed it tightly whenever they applied pressure. 'Elliot, I love you so much. I really do. I'm sorry for everything. Please don't leave me.'

'Liv, I'm not dying, I'm going to survive. Relax. Please.' He kissed her hand as they entered the hospital.

A few hours and 13 stitches later, Elliot was able to leave.

'I recommend staying in bed for a few days, apply ice, here are some pain killers, no exercise for at least the next few days. You are very lucky Mr. Stabler.' The doctor handed him the medication and left the room.

'No exercise for the next. What a shame, I just bought a few things from Victoria Secrets. Guess they we will have to wait.'

'Mmm, you know I could lie down and let you do all the work.' He raised his eyebrow.

'Let's get you home Stabler.'

~That evening~

Elliot was sitting on the couch watching the 10 o'clock news, he then found out who the six people were that were killed. He broke down knowing that he had just lost 6 co-workers. He got himself together, took a few deep breaths and changed the channel.

Olivia was in the tub, thinking about today's events. Her pregnancy hormones got the best of her when she realized that she almost lost her husband. She carefully got out of the tub, and stood in front of the mirror, rubbing her belly. Tears dropped from her face and landed on her stomach.

_'How would I be able to live without him? How could I raise his children without his help?'_ She thought to herself as her tears began to come out faster. Elliot heard her sobs and slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.  
'Liv, what is wrong?'

'Oh El, I thought I lost you today and it just hit me. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to raise the babies. They would grow up without a father. I can't picture raising these kids without you El. I love you so much.' She threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest.

'Liv, I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, and helping you raise these babies.'

'Mildred and Edward hear your voice and they instantly start kicking.'

'Mildred and Edward? Liv, are you seriously?' His eyes widen, his wife has officially gone crazy.

'I like those names.'

'Uhm, alright...' He looked at her like she had 10 heads. 'Wash your face and come to the living room maybe I can try to change your mind on those names.' He kissed her forehead and walked back into the living room shaking his head.

Olivia washed her face and grabbed the name books.

'Alright, let's see, there's like 100,000 names in these books, there has to be something we both agree on.'

'How about Andrew?'

'I like it, what about a middle name?'

'Michael?'

'Andrew Michael Stabler. I dig it.'

'El, did you just say that you dig it?'

'Yea.'

'You have some serious problems.'

'You wanted to name our kids Mildred and Edward just five minutes ago. But you know you love me.'

'I do.'

'How about Julia Marie?'

'Julia Marie Stabler. Sounds good to me.'

'Julia Marie and Andrew Michael, a lot better than Edward and Mildred.'

'I think the pregnancy hormones got to my head on those names.'

'Definitely.'

'So, tomorrow we are getting a new captain, I am going to go in the morning, but I will be home around 12.'

'Are you ready to meet him?'

'I have no choice El. I'm going to try and give him a chance, that's what Don would want.'

'Good girl, let's go to bed we've both had a long day.'

The next morning Olivia got dressed, and headed to the precinct. She walked in gave Munch, Fin, Amanda and even Amaro a hug.

A few minutes later a man who looked to be about 60 years old, tall, salt and pepper hair, in a very expensive suit walked in.

'Well this is it guys.' Olivia said as she started to walk closer to the man that was about to replace Cragen. 'Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson.'

'Hello Olivia, my name is Captain Joseph Marino. Nice to meet you.' He shook her hand.

'I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola; you can just call me Fin.'

'Captain Joseph Marino. Nice to meet you.' Shaking his hand also. The new captain introduced himself to the other detectives; they were all standing around him waiting for him to say something. 'Look, I know you all must hate me. I hate replacing Captain Cragen, he was a good man. I was actually good friends with him growing up. I am very sorry for your loss. All I ask for is if you all can give me a chance. I would like to sit down with you, individually to get to know you all better. Is that ok with all of you?'

Everyone nodded.

'I'll go first.'

'Yeah, Olivia is the head bitch in charge here. 'Munch laughed. Olivia gave him the death stare.

'Thanks Munch.' The rest of the group went back to their desks, Olivia walked with Joe to his office. She took a seat on the comfy leather chair in front of his desk.

'Can I ask you something Captain?'

'Sure, and please call me Joe.'

'Alright Joe, are you related to Tony, Dominique and Joe Marino?'

'Those are my kids why?'

_Oh no reason, I just met your son in Miami while trying to clear my mind, might of fucked him a few times, grinded up on him while I was drunk and have dinner with him every once in a while. _ She thought to herself.

'I met your son Tony, while on vacation in Miami, we have become good friends. We go out to dinner once or twice a month.'

'You're the girl from Miami?'

'Well I'm from New York, but yes. Why?'

'My son always talks about you. He has said nothing but wonderful things about you.'

'Well, what exactly do you know about me?'

'You are a strong lady; you have had some family issues. Not sure what because Tony never told me exact details. You love your job and you're pretty damn good at it. You recently got married and hopefully you are pregnant.'

'Hopefully?' she looked at him confused placing her hands on her belly.

'Yeah, you have a small bump so I hope your pregnant and I hope I didn't just call you fat.' He closed his eyes tightly.

'Oh! Aha, yes I am pregnant with twins.'

'Oh thank god. Congratulations.' He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank you. I am on desk duty even though I'm only 20 weeks; it's considered a high risk pregnancy.'

'Alright, anything else I should know?'

'We are all having a hard time dealing with the loss. I was the last person he talked to, I cleaned out his desk and I found letters addressed to all of us including my husband Elliot Stabler. He wrote out his last words to all of us, he said he had a feeling he was going to die. He was so happy to become a grandpa. God I miss him so much.' She cried into her hands, Joe got up from his desk, grabbed a few tissues and handed them to her.

'Hey, we all miss him. It's going to be ok.' He rubbed her back.

'God, I'm so sorry, I really don't open up to people easily.'

'Why are you apologizing?'

'Because you're my boss not my therapist. '

'Olivia, you can always talk to me if you need someone. I know we just met, but I'm here.'

'Thanks Joe.' She leaned over and gave him a hug. 'I'll let you get settled in; it was nice talking to you.' She got up and left the office.

'How'd it go?' Munch said sipping his coffee.

'It went fine, I have to go back home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. '

On her way to her apartment she called Tony.

'Hello?'

'Hey Tony, its Liv.'

'Hey, how you doing?'

'Good, I just met your father.'

'What?'

'Your dad, he's my new captain at work.'

'Are you serious? How did you know it was my dad?'

'After he introduced himself as Joseph Marino, I thought I would ask. I'm glad you told him about me. I think he likes me, I hope he does because I would like to keep my job.'

'He likes you Olivia, don't worry, I told him all the good things about you.'

'Thanks, look I just pulled into my apartment, but let's get together soon. I think it's our turn to come to Jersey.'

'Sure, I'll let you know when I am free.' She hung up the phone and walked up to her apartment.

'El, I'm home.'

'How'd it go?'

'Really good, guess who it is?'

'Who?'

'Tony's dad!'

'Are you serious?'

'Aha, yeah, he introduced himself, he told us he was sorry for our loss, he knew Cragen growing up, he asked just to give him a chance, then he wanted to talk to us individually, and when I thought about his name I asked him if he was related. Tony had talked to him about me, so I'm pretty sure he likes me.'

'Liv, that's great! How you feeling?'

'Horny and hungry.'

'My two favorite 'H' words, I just finished making some sandwiches, let's eat and after that, let me see if I can help with your other H.' He smirked.

'Can we work on the second H before and after lunch?' She gave him a deep kiss.

'That's fine with me.' He growled and picked her up and brought her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Reviews are fabulous. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia was now 8 and a half months pregnant, she was ordered by her doctors to be in immediate bed rest. She had become very stressed at work, which caused her blood pressure to rise dangerously high.

'El, move the crib to the right a little more.' He did as he was told. 'Right there, stop!'Elliot stepped away from the crib and looked at the entire nursery.

The walls were yellow with dark hardwood. They decided on an animal theme for their daughter and son. There were two cribs against the opposite walls, two changing tables against the wall, right below a huge window that looked over the city. There were animals all over the room, on the walls, on the shelves, in the cribs even on their clothes.

'It looks perfect, I hope they love it.' He said placing his hands on his wife's growing belly.

'I hope so too. You did a great job putting everything together.'

'You did a great job picking things out.' She giggled and gave him a kiss.

'Come on, it's getting late, we should go to bed.'

'Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'Elliot asked as he climbed into bed.

'Yeah, Kathleen and I are going out to lunch.'

'That's good.'

'Mhmm, what about you?'

'Meetings all day, if all goes well I should be home by 6.'

'Sounds good to me, good night El.'

'Night baby, good night Julia and Andrew. Daddy loves you very much.' He kissed her stomach then her lips.

Around 3 in the morning, Olivia's phone starter to ring.

'Baby, get the phone.' She moaned in her sleep.

'Liv, it's yours.'

Olivia reached for the phone on the night stand.

'Benson...Mo... Baby relax, where are you? I'll be there in 20 don't move.'

'What happened?'

'It was Maureen. She told me not to tell you.'

'Where is she?'

'Her apartment.'

'I'm coming with you.'

'Elliot she wants me there only not you.'

'It's my daughter Olivia! I'm coming!'

'Fine, let's go.'

'Maureen, open up its Liv.' The door flew open.

'Olivia, I'm sorry I woke you up.'

'Sweetie it's ok, let's sit you down.'

'What are you doing here dad? I told Liv I didn't want you here.'

'You are my daughter.'

'Maureen, what's wrong?'

'Dad can you give us a minute.' Elliot didn't move.

'El, leave now.' He still didn't move. 'Don't fuck with me right now, get the fuck out!' She screamed, he walked outside and slammed the door shut.

'Olivia, I'm pregnant.'

'That's great sweetie. You are at the perfect age, even though you aren't married yet. Does Jake know?'

'No, I'm scared to tell him.'

'Why?'

'Because we aren't even married yet and we're only 25.'

'Sweetie, 25 is a great age to become a mom. Just because you aren't married doesn't mean you won't be great parents. You have to tell him.'

'I'm so scared that I'm going to screw up.' She started to cry.

'I had the same problem, but I read every pregnancy book in Barnes and Noble, I safety proofed the house, I went to those mommy lamas class things. I'm still scared but I'm ready to be a mom. I'm going to be here every step of the way.'

'Thanks Liv.' Maureen leaned in and gave her a tight hug.

'I think we should tell your dad.'

'Can you tell him for me?'

'Sure, I'll go and get him.'

'No, go home and tell him at home so he won't hurt me.'

'Mo, he isn't going to lay a finger on you.' She got up and went outside.

'She wants to tell you something.' Without saying a word he got up from the stairs and walked inside.

'Daddy, I'm pregnant.' She couldn't look at her father's eyes she was so ashamed of herself.

'That's great Maureen! I'm so happy for you baby!' He wrapped his arms around his daughter.

'You...you're not mad at me?' She looked up at her dad.

'Of course not, I'm so happy for you. Jake is a great guy.'

'I love you daddy.'

'Love you too; me and Liv are going to go now ok? Get some sleep.'

'I will I'm sorry for waking you up.'

'No worries beautiful. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?'

'Can Jake come too?'

'Of course, don't forget to tell him before you come over.' She kissed her step daughter good bye and left the apartment and went back to their apartment.

'Don't forget, I'll be home at 6 tonight.'

'Alright, I'll call Mo, and tell her to come over around 7.'

'Sounds good, I love you.' He kissed her, 'All three of you.' He kissed her belly and left for work.

'So Maureen told me that you already know the great news.' Jake said.

'Yeah, are you excited to become a father?' Olivia asked.

'I'm nervous; I don't think I'll be as great as you .'

'Don't worry you will be just fine. You have a good job and you're great with kids.' Elliot said.

'Are you both okay with the fact that we aren't married?'

'Yes Maureen, its fine. Just because you are having a baby doesn't mean you have to get married. Look at your mother and me, we got married as soon as we found out she was pregnant with you. And look where I am, divorced but happily married with the right girl this time.' He put his hand on Olivia's thigh.

'Well, hopefully that doesn't happen to us.' Maureen put her hand up showing off the diamond ring on her finger.

'Oh my god! Congratulations!' Olivia got up and gave her and Jake a hug.

'Congratulations baby.' He hugged his daughter and shook his future son in law's hand.

'We are going to wait until the baby is born before we have the wedding, I just wanted Mo to know that I am going to be with her through everything.'

'We'll be there for you both, all four of us.' She said placing her hand on her huge belly.

'Thanks for dinner, everything was delicious. Thank you for having us over.' Jake said.

'You're welcome; you know you are both invited over anytime you want.' They all kissed and hugged then Maureen and Jack left.

'I've never been happier; I'm going to be a step grandma and a mommy. I'm so happy you came back El, I don't know where I would be without you.' She wrapped her arms around his waist.


	21. Chapter 21

'Oh my god, El my water just broke.' They looked down and saw a puddle of liquid.

'Relax baby, let's get you to the hospital.'

'What about the hospital bag?'

'It's in the car already, just in case we were out when this happened.' He helped her into the car and sped to the hospital. 'Take deep breaths baby.' She inhaled and exhaled, 'Good girl, just like that.'

They reached the hospital; he jumped out of the car, got the hospital bag and helped Olivia out of the car.

'My wife's water just broke.' He said to the nurses, suddenly Olivia started to scream in pain.

'I need a wheelchair over here!' One of the nurses said.

'El, I feel a lot of pressure.'

'That's normal sweetie. Come on, sit down and we will get you in the room.' Olivia sat in the chair and started to breath slowly, rubbing her hands up and down her stomach.

'Well , you are already 8 centimeters dilated.'

'I am only 36 weeks. I'm too early!' She screamed.

'It's actually normal to give birth early with twins. I just need you to stay calm, you can't stress out, especially right now. I'll be back soon.' The doctor said.

'El, I'm scared.'

'There is nothing to be scared about, I'm right here and we are going to get through this together. 'He placed his forehead on hers.

'Go call the kids, tell them to come here.'

'I'm not leaving you.'

'El, go and call the kids damn it.' He walked out of the room and quickly returned.

'They should be here in about 20 minutes. How you feeling?'

'The pressure is getting stronger, I want to push.'

'I'll get the doctor.'

'Your husband says you're ready to push.'

'Yes, the pressure is so strong it hurts.' She screamed squeezing Elliot's hand tightly.

'Wow, you dilated pretty quickly, you are ready to push these babies out?'

'Yes.' The doctor and nurses set everything up,

'Alright Olivia, on the count of 3 I want you to push. Ready? 1, 2, 3 push!'

'AAAHHH!' Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and pushed.

'Good girl, I can see the head already, I want another push just like that ready? Go!'

'AAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Olivia stopped screaming only to hear the sound of her baby.

'Congratulation's it's a baby boy.'

'Liv, he is so cute. He looks just like his beautiful mama. Let's do that one more time and we are done I promise.'

'Alright, on the count of 3 I want you to give me a big push. 1, 2, 3, push!' Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand tighter. 'One more time, 1, 2, 3, push!'

'Push baby push! '

'That's great Olivia, I can see her head. Ready, 1, 2, 3, push!' And with all the energy she had left, she pushed out her baby girl. 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, it's a beautiful baby girl.'

'Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Elliot?'

'Yes.' He cut the umbilical cord while tears fell from his eyes.

'Olivia, would you like me to tie your tubes?'

'No we-'Elliot tried to finish his sentence.

'Yes, please doctor.' Olivia interrupted him. Elliot turned his head and looked at her with a confused look.

'Liv, we never discussed this.'

'There's nothing to discuss, I don't want any more babies.'

'Olivia that's not the point.'

'Elliot, I'm tired, I don't want to discuss this right now.'

'I'll go tell everybody.'

'Andrew Michael was born at 11:39 pm at 7 pounds 4 ounces; Julia Marie was born at 11:46 pm at 7 lbs and 2 ounces. Mommy and babies are well. 'He told everyone in the waiting room.

'When can we see her?' Maureen asked as she gave her dad a hug.

'She is really tired, I think its best you all go home and get some rest and come here in the morning.'

'Alright, call if you need anything. Love you dad.' Dickie gave his father a big hug before walking out of the hospital.

He walked over to the nursery and saw his daughter and son also sleeping peacefully. Elliot walked back into the room to see his beautiful wife also sleeping. He pulled up a chair next the hospital bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, every one of the Stabler kids came to visit, along with Tony and his father, Munch, Fin, and Amanda also came to visit. The room was full of flowers, pick and blue balloons and multiple gifts. That night, Elliot and Olivia were able to bring the babies home.

'Hi Andrew, are you hungry baby? Yes you are.' Olivia cooed at the bouncy baby, she picked him up from the crib and fed him in the rocking chair. She changed his diaper and put him back in the crib, she did the same thing with Julia. After she was done she went into her bedroom.

'Liv, we need to talk.' Elliot said as he walked out of the bathroom.

'About what?'

'About you decided to get your tubes tied without saying anything to me!'

'I don't want any more kids El.'

'Well what if I do?'

'We can't handle any more kids Elliot.'

'That's not the point you should have told me about your decision!'

'Why are you yelling?'

'Because, I'm mad that you didn't tell me about this. It's not always about what you want Olivia! Do you ever think about what I want?'

'What's done is done. I'm going to bed.' Olivia crawled into bed; Elliot threw on some pajamas and slid into bed. Olivia tried to cuddle close to him but Elliot rolled her and turned his back to her.

'Are you seriously going to stay mad at me?'

'Yeah, this is something you should have talked to me about.' He said without even turning around.

'El, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this, but it's my body.'

'Whatever Liv.'

'What happened to never going to bed angry?'

'Fuck off Olivia.' He pulled the sheet over his shoulder. Olivia got up from the bed grabbed her pillow and a blanket and went to sleep on the couch. She couldn't sleep, she just cried. Her sobs kept Elliot up. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

'Stop crying.' He sat down on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I have a right to be mad at you.'

'It's my body El, I'm getting to the age where I might not be able to have any more babies and honestly you have given me two healthy babies and I don't want anymore. The older I get the riskier things are going to get. I can't put myself and my body through that. This pregnancy was already dangerous. Imagine what would happen in two or so years when I get pregnant again. I can't go through that again. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this earlier.'

'It's alright baby, come back to bed. I can't sleep without you.' He picked her up in his arms, making Olivia squeal, and brought her back to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Both babies started to cry at around the same time, Olivia got up knowing that the babies wanted to be fed. As she was finishing feeding Andrew, Elliot walked in.

'Baby, go back to sleep I'm just finishing up feeding Andrew.'

'It's ok, I like watching you being a mommy.' He walked over and pulled up a chair next to her. 'Here let me burp him, go back to bed.'

She handed over Andrew, gave both of them a kiss and went back to bed.

* * *

'I'm going to see my therapist today at 3, are you going to be alright with the babies?'

'Yeah, why are you going to see Dr. Hoper?'

'Just some things bothering me that I want to talk to her about.'

'I'm here if you want to talk El, just because I'm a mom now doesn't mean I stopped being your wife.'

'I know, but you're busy and tired and I don't want to stress you out with my issues.'

'Your issues are my issues. Don't shut me out El, what is bothering you?'

'I'm still a little mad about the whole tubes being tied. I know it's your body and stuff, but you should have talked to me about it first.'

'I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but there is nothing we can do.'

'Why don't you want more kids Liv?'

'I do, but I already told you, it's too late to have anymore. We should be thankful that I gave you two healthy and beautiful babies. I'm sorry that I can't give you anymore.' There was a knock on the door that startled both of them.

'Hey Jake, hi Mo, come in.' Olivia greeted them both with hugs.

'We hope we weren't disturbing anything.' Jake said as he sat on the couch.

'No, of course not, Andrew and Julia are sleeping. What's up?' Elliot said taking a seat across from Mo and Jake.

'Jake and I have been thinking and we wanted to know, if for the next few months if I could watch Andrew and Julia while you are both at work. So I can get some practice for the baby.'

'Like being a nanny?' Olivia asked.

'Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea, I could also do some bonding with my step siblings. '

'I like the idea, Liv what do you think?'

'I love the idea. But what about your other job?'

'It's not working out; I already gave my two weeks' notice.'

'Alright, how about Monday, you come over around 8; I can teach you everything you need to know. I still have a few more weeks left of maternity leave, but I'm sure I can head back earlier.'

'Sounds good, thanks a lot.' Everyone got up and gave each other hugs and left.

* * *

'So Elliot, tell me why are you here today?'

'My wife gave birth to our daughter and son about 2 months ago and when the doctor asked if she wanted her tubes tied she didn't even hesitate one bit, she just said yes. '

'Did she talk to you about tying her tubes before?'

'No, not even once and I didn't even cross my mind to ask.'

'You wanted more kids with Olivia?'

'Yes.'

'Does Olivia not want any more?'

'She said that getting pregnant again would put her and the baby at risk. This pregnancy was very risky; she had trouble controlling her blood pressure.'

'Are you mad that she didn't want more kids?'

'I think she wants more kids, it's just the health risks that are stopping her. It's not the fact that she got her tube tied that is bothering me; it's the fact that she kept it away from me, and didn't talk about it first. Makes me wonder what else she is keeping away from me.'

'Do you think that she is keeping a lot away from you?'

'I don't know. We used to talk about everything, but we were so happy about her becoming a mom that we sort of slowly stopped talking about everything.'

'I want you to sit down with her tonight after the babies go to sleep and just talk about what is going on. Ask her if there is anything she isn't telling you. Are you keeping anything away from her?'

'Nothing, I love my wife very much and I would never ever keep anything away from her.'

'Alright, I want to see you again in a few days and I want to hear about how this talk goes. See you soon Elliot.'

* * *

Olivia placed Julia in her crib, she leaned down and gave both her babies a kiss and walked into the kitchen. Elliot was washing the dishes when he felt Olivia's arms wrap around his waist.

'The babies are asleep.'

'Good, come sit down with me we need to talk.'

Elliot sat down and Olivia placed her legs on top of his. 'What do you want to talk about El?'

'So I went to Dr. Hoper, and we talked.' There was a long pause.

'El just spit it out.'

'Is there anything else you are hiding from me?'

'What?'

'Is there anything else that you haven't told me? '

'What you lost my trust just because I didn't tell you about getting my tubes tied?'

'No, but it just got me thinking and I want to make sure that you are keeping things away from me. I'm your husband Liv, I should know if there is anything that is bothering you.'

'And I'm your wife Elliot, how dare you not trust me just because I didn't tell you one thing.' She got up and tried to walk away but Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap.

'You're not walking away from this Liv, we are going to sit here and talk about this.'

'Let go of me El, I'm done talking about this.' She tried to get up but his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her down closer to him.

'Stop fighting Liv. What is it? What aren't you telling me?' She tried again to get up but he was too strong for her and his fingers dug deeper into her skin.

'You're hurting me.' Tears began to roll down her face.

'And you're hurting me; just tell me Liv, I won't get mad I promise.'

'I had an abortion.' She whispered as her tears came down like waterfalls.

'What, When?'

'A month and a half before we got married.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, I just got scared.' He buried his face into her chest as he began to cry.

'Liv, you killed our baby.' He sobbed into her chest.

'I'm so sorry El,' she put her head on his shoulder, not a word was said for a few minutes. Suddenly, Elliot gently pushed Olivia off his lap and walked into the bedroom. She followed after him.

'I love you El.' He didn't say a word; he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She could hear the water running; she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Shortly after he came out of the bathroom and slid into bed. 'Elliot, I love you.' She tried to get him to say something.

'Yeah.' He said with disappointment in his voice.

'What happened to not going to bed mad?'

'I'm not mad Olivia, I'm disappointed.'

'Please talk to me El.'

'I'm done talking to you Olivia.' She tried to wrap her arm around him but he pushed her away. 'Stop it Olivia.'

'El, please.'

'Olivia shut up and go to sleep.' Not a single word was said after that.

* * *

'Morning Elliot.' Olivia said as Elliot walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning Julia and Andrew. How are you today?' Elliot ignored her and walked over to the bouncers on the counter.

'Your coffee is ready.' She tried to get him to talk.

'I'll be home around 8.' He said without looking at her.

'Alright, Mo is coming over today.'

'That's good, see you later.'

'El wait.' She ran over to him and stood in front of the door blocking him from leaving.

'Olivia move.'

'I love you El, I really love you. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry.' She said as tears began to fall again.

'I have to go Olivia, please move. I'm going to be late.' She looked at him with her red puffy eyes and moved to the side.

* * *

'I think watching them is going to be easy, all they do is sleep.' Maureen said as she sat down on the couch next to Olivia.

'Yeah it will be.'

'Liv, is everything okay? You have been really quiet lately.'

'There is some stuff going on with your father and me.'

'Is he hitting you again?'

'Oh no sweetie, he would never do that again.'

'Then what is it?'

'I've been keeping something's from him.'

'Like what? Are you cheating on him?'

'No. When I gave birth, the doctor asked me if I wanted my tubes tied, I automatically said yes without ever talking to your dad about it.'

'Why did you tie your tubes? Do you not want any more kids?'

'I do, but I'm getting too old Mo, the health risks wouldn't be worth it. I already have two beautiful kids and 5 beautiful step kids, I'm happy and I don't want to risk my health anymore.'

'What is the other thing you are keeping away from him?'

'I...I had an abortion a month and a half before we got married.'

'You what! Olivia, how could you do that?'

'I was scared Mo, so scared that maybe your dad wouldn't marry me because I was pregnant before I was married.'

'Dad married my mom when she was pregnant with me. Why would you think my dad wouldn't marry you?'

'I don't know I freaked out, got scared and had an abortion. I told your dad about it last night and he won't talk to me. I screwed up again Maureen. He must hate me so much.'

'My dad could never hate you, he loves you so much. I really don't know what to tell you Liv, you did screw up but it's up to you to fix this.'

* * *

'I'm home Liv.'

'How was your day?'

'It was fine.'

'Elliot we need to talk.' She walked up to him. 'El, look at me.'

'I can't Liv.' He turned around and tried to walk away but she grabbed his hand.

'Please El, don't walk away from me. I need you.' He turned around; she saw tears forming in his eyes.

'Liv, how could you? You killed our baby. '

'I'm so sorry El, I really am. I wasn't thinking.'

'Damn right you weren't thinking!'

'Don't yell please, the kids are sleeping.'

'What else are you keeping from me? '

'Nothing I swear that's it.'

'God help me Olivia, if you are keeping anything away from me.'

'I'm not, I promise you.'

'No more secret's Olivia. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, I'm sorry El. I'm so sorry.' She started to cry again.

'Please stop crying, I hate seeing you like that.' He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

'I love you.'

'I know you do. Let's go to bed.'

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Next chapter things get steamy, steamy. And we find out who they select as the babies godparents. Reviews are great.**


End file.
